Idiots Love Song
by xxryanxx
Summary: Roxas is a aspiring young musician in collage, along with his best friend Demyx, they hope to make it big one day. Only problem is they need a drummer. And by coincidence, Axel, Roxas' stalker and classmate, happens to be an amazing one. AxelxRoxas Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

Green eyes just couldn't help but flick over to the cute blond sitting rows in front of him; every day he'd go into class, but every day it was like paying for a really expensive stripper... who never took off his clothes... and Axel had to watch closely if he wanted to catch the wiggle of the blonde's hips whenever he moved, or bent over...

A sharp finger suddenly dug into Axel's shoulder and he winced before smacking the hand away, "Fuck off Albel." he grumbled as he watched the object of his affections gathering up the notes he'd been furiously scribbling all class.

Albel, Axel's best friend of four years, scowled at him with narrowed, crimson eyes; he leaned forward and hissed threateningly. The blond tips of his bi-colored hair brushed Axel's face, and he shivered, but glared right back, "Maggot." he growled in his unique way of insulting, "Is this how you repay someone who just wanted to inform you of class' end?" Albel snorted and rose out of his seat along with several other university students.

Albel had a sort of... 'Dark grace' about him; one that the other students were all too aware of. The second he stepped out onto the steps that led down, and out of the room, several other students moved out of there way for fear of their lives.

It wasn't that Albel had ever _done_ anything to anyone; it was just that look. The one that his eyes took on if you even happened to catch them... only a crazy person would dare to be friends with him; and that was Axel all over.

With Albel gone, Axel rose out of his seat with a groan; he'd been so caught up in watching Roxas that he hadn't even paid the Professor any mind, "Albel! Wait!" he cried as he jumped to his feet to follow the twin trails of bound hair as the elder walked swiftly down the stairs, "Hey, I need your-"

But he never did catch up with Albel.

He tripped, and probably on nothing but air, and fell head-over-heels down the stairs to land in front of a pair of familiar black and white sneakers.

Yes, he _was_ creepy enough to know what Roxas' shoes looked like; thanks for asking.

Axel propped himself up and grinned up at Roxas, "Well, well." he began, masking his embarrassment with his usual cocky confidence, "Looks like I've fallen for you, Roxy."

The younger blonde's bright, sky blue eyes looked bitterly down at the clumsy redhead at his feet. "Yeah sure, whatever dude." He scoffed arrogantly, as he picked up the rest of his books off the table, what was with this creepy guy? He was always staring at him, watching him out of the corner of his eye… was he some sort of stalker or something like that?

What's more disturbing was how he knew what Roxas' name was; he had never once in his life said a word to the man who was now at his feet.

"Do me a favour and just leave me the hell alone alright?" He spat violently. Roxas really wanted nothing to do with this nut job, if he started hanging around too much rumours would start flying around campus that they were dating or something; sure Roxas did swing that way, but to be honest who doesn't these days?

Besides, isn't experimenting with your sexuality what collage is all about? God knew Roxas had already 'experimented' a few times with his roommate, band mate, and best friend Demyx after one too many beers on a Friday night; not like either of them cared. It was a nice way to get off with out bringing some clingy chick into the mix that would still call him days later wondering why he never called her; it was just something he didn't need.

It wasn't like Roxas was dating Demyx though; they were more like friends with benefits. It worked like a charm if someone tried asking him out, all he needed to do was lean over to his friend and stick his tongue down his throat for a minute before they got the idea he wanted nothing to do with him or her… yeah, collage was great. Great, that is, up until a few weeks ago when this redhead started bothering him.

Axel stood up and slung his arm around Roxas' shoulders, "Come on, Roxy; don't be that way." he said as he began to pull the blond out of the room by his shoulders.

It was always cute... _everything_ was cute with Roxas: the way his face contorted to show so many emotions. He'd only seen anger directed his way but he loved every emotion that passed those expressive blue eyes.

He'd actually seen Roxas smile once.

He'd been with Demyx, at least that's what Axel thought the guy's name was; they'd just been walking down the hall talking. The taller blond seemed to be somewhat of a goof-ball, and it was that slightly awkward musician who'd got Roxas to smile with such a beautiful look sparking in his blue eyes.

Axel had been so jealous when he'd seen Roxas looking that way with another man; he'd almost ran right up and got into a fist-fight with the guy. The only thing that stopped him was Roxas' beautiful voice, "You're such a great friend."

And his jealousy had melted away.

Sometimes it really pays to hide yourself in the Janitor's closet, or he'd have never known that Demyx and Roxas' 'relationship' was a ruse.

Roxas turned to the redhead beside him, glaring daggers into his eyes. "Listen I don't know what you want with me," He hissed, pushing Axel away from him, "But I swear I will get a restraining order against you; you're starting to really creep me the fuck out, man." Roxas hopped the empty threat would at least get this guy to back off; it was getting harder and harder to study with him always around, always watching him. "I don't know how you know my name either, but I want absolutely nothing to do with you." he snapped.

He might have been over reacting, but the guy just wouldn't leave and Roxas had much better things to do; like band practice with Demyx… some band though. Roxas was the singer and Demyx was the sitar player…

Yeah, I don't know what it is either; some kind of penis type looking guitar thinger, and that was the band, just them, no one else; like I said, some band hey?

Not like they cared, music was their passion and they where pretty damn good at it too; Demyx had said Roxas has the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Roxas knew Demyx would be pissed if he heard Roxas almost yelling at this guy now, unnecessary strain on his vocals, he would say.

Axel pulled him closer, "You don't know what I want with you?" Axel asked, completely ignoring Roxas' threat; not that he wasn't worried by it, but Axel never could take 'no' for an answer... especially from someone so cute.

Was Roxas dense or what, though? He'd been hitting on him like crazy for the past few weeks; there was just no way someone in University could be _that_ naive, "Well, Roxy, I'm feeling generous so I'll spell it out for you." Axel pulled his arm from around Roxas and moved out in front of him. He used both hands to gesture to Roxas' smaller form, "I want you, Roxas; got it memorized?" he asked with a cock of his right eyebrow and an, hopefully, enticing smirk on his face.

Roxas was completely turned off by his confession of lust; but he'd play along, if not for a minute or two.

"Oh really..?" He cooed with a seductive smirk forming on his lips as he leaned closer to him. "Well in that case, it changes everything..." he practically purred, brushing his soft pink lips against Axel's; Roxas had always been somewhat of a tease and he never denied this fact, quite the opposite, really. He was really proud of it.

Why shouldn't he be?

It came in handy alot of the time: getting better grades for instance; he never slept with the Professors, but only made them think he would so they upped his grades. Then, when they expected payment, he denied anything happened, after all what proof was there..?

Roxas pulled back from the redhead, still with a seductive grin on his lips, "Instead of a restraining order, I'll simply report you as a stalker and let the police deal with this." Roxas said softly before stepping back slightly; he slapped Axel _hard_ across the face, "And _never_ touch me again." with that Roxas smiled kindly and walked down the hall towards Demyx's locker.

Axel smiled when he felt Roxas' lips touch his own; his heart hammered wildly in his chest and for a second he could swear he didn't know how to breathe, and never really did in the first place. He had thought that Roxas' lips would be soft and amazingly sweet, but he hadn't expected his whole body to start tingling with a burning need he hadn't been aware he could ever feel.

And that voice!

Roxas had just the kind of voice that would send Axel over the edge with just a sweet cry of pleasure, and maybe one firm stroke of his hand; damn, did Axel ever want to feel those fingers...

Roxas was pulling away far too quickly for his liking, and he'd tried to follow the warmth for a second; but Roxas started talking with that beautiful voice of his, and it just demanded his full attention. Axel had never seen a grin like that on Roxas' lips, and it just drove him wild as Roxas spoke; he almost didn't catch the words.

But just like that, the beautiful moment was over; the words in themselves were a slap to the face, and Axel felt stupid for so easily believing the blond would like him-and then, of course, he had to put up with the _actual_ slap.

Ouch.

Talk about being a bitch...

Still, though Roxas' parting words stung, that smile just seemed to erase all of the pain; that beautiful smile that, though it held none of the actual joy he'd seen when it was directed at Demyx, warmed him up and caused him to tingle with an intensity just short of that of the feeling of Roxas' lips.

So, maybe he was beaten for today; but that didn't mean he was about to give up on the blond. If anything, the feelings the blonde's actions had stirred a new resolve in him; he'd have Roxas some day, some how. He'd just have to try things a different way, that's all.

Demyx shut his locker as Roxas walked up; he'd watched the whole scene with amusement, "Having fun with your admirers again, Roxas?" he asked with a bright smile as he situated his Sitar on his shoulder.

From the corner of his aqua eyes he watched the guy Roxas had been teasing; for a few seconds there was this look of sorrow on his face that almost made Demyx feel sorry for him, but then it was replaced by a look of anger (or maybe determination..?) as he turned to stalk out of the University to attend to whatever other business he might have.

Demyx shrugged it off, he knew he just had to ignore that look he saw in the guy's eyes; after all, he knew he had a problem with sympathizing with people who didn't deserve it... and with the way Roxas had been complaining the last week during practice, he knew the redhead had it coming.

Roxas scoffed and leaned against the lockers. "He's not an admirer, he's a stalker; the dude knows my name..." He sighed calmly. "And don't give me shit about straining my voice, just be happy I'm still going to practice today."

Truth was: he almost was hoping that the guy he just told off would be back again, he kind of had a little fun teasing him if nothing else, and it was _nothing_ else.

But he did have a feeling the guy would be back again full force tomorrow. Roxas also had work tomorrow though; he worked part time at some little nightclub as a singer. It was not the best job, but it paid the rent.

Demyx blinked in shock, having just seemed to notice that Roxas had _indeed_ strained his voice; just goes to show that you shouldn't put your worry into the actions of those who don't deserve it.

"You'd better not have messed anything up in there." Demyx huffed a little, "I don't want to have to shell out, like, fifty dollars for the top quality medicine... _again._" but he was only teasing, anyhow; Demyx reached out and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Come on, buddy; we've got lots of practice to do... I think we're a little off on the third verse... I'm not sure if it's you or me, but something _has_ to be changed." Demyx babbled as he led his friend down the halls of the, by now, empty building.

The blond sighed as he gathered his papers and books quickly; yesterday had been a totally disaster, turns out he _had_ strained his voice too much. It caused him to mess up the show and he only got paid half of what he was promised in the first place: all thanks to that redhead who pissed him off.

What was that guy's deal, anyways?

Whatever it was Roxas was not in the mood to deal with him today; but, speak of the devil, just as Roxas had thought about making his escape Mr. Green Eyes himself came walking down the stairs towards him. But Roxas wasn't going to be caught, not if he could help it. He bolted out of the class room to his locker that was... ...just outside the class room doors... nice move, Roxas...

Now he knows where your locker is too.

Axel walked out of the class and looked around for the blond who he was almost certain had escaped him; but he spotted the blond a few feet away at his locker, he grinned and walked up to Roxas. Axel leaned up against the locker next to Roxas' and grinned down at the blond. He'd gone home and plotted out the best way to get Roxas to like him... and it would be the hardest shit he'd ever try.

Roxas didn't want Axel to touch him, so he had to keep his hands off and live without that amazing tingling. He'd have to be more subtle too; when he thought about it, he realized that he'd sounded like all he wanted was in Roxas' pants. And, though Roxas pants were probably an amazing place to be, he wanted to _be_ with the blond.

He'd been such an ass with that cheesy 'I'm falling for you' line, and his messed up confession didn't help things in the least.

So, basically, Axel had to do something he wasn't quite sure would sound right coming out of his mouth; Axel bit his lip and tried to look the blond straight in the eyes, "Listen, Rox, I know I'm a creep, and a jerk, and probably a stalker too. I-" Axel broke off; he just couldn't look into those beautiful eyes and he hung his head a little to hide his shame, though it probably didn't do any good... with the major height difference between them, "I just wanted you to know I'm sorry..."

Yeah, you're right; the best he could come up with over almost a full night of no sleep was 'I'm sorry'.

Real brilliant, Axel..!

Real cliché...

Roxas slammed his locker closed and glared into Axel's deep, green eyes. "Gee, that means so much to me." He hissed emotionlessly as he put his massager bag over his head to rest on his shoulder.

"But, you know, your sorry apologies don't pay the rent." It was true; because Roxas didn't get paid what he was supposed to, his rent wasn't going to get paid on time this month. And why didn't he get paid all he was supposed to?

'Cause some redheaded idiot made him strain his precious voice!

"'Cause of you I stained my voice last night..." Roxas was pissed; if the guy was smart he would just leave Roxas alone today: let him enjoy the peace and quiet of solitary confinement that he would have at home from Demyx giving him the cold shoulder because of the show last night.

"Pay the rent..?" Axel asked stupidly, "Strained your voice..?" he repeated them both together in an attempt to put together the pieces, but they just didn't fit in Axel's mind.

Ok, let's see! It's time to bring up all that information he got while stalking Roxas...

It took a little while longer before it all clicked into place, "Fuck." he muttered, "You had a show..." Axel pushed himself off the locker and leaned forward just a little to make a few wild hand gestures at the blond, "Fuck, I'm really sorry; Roxas." he apologized again while his mind raced to come up with something else to add so he wouldn't sound like a complete idiot.

Come _on_! _Anything_!

Axel reached out again and almost forgot his new, 'don't touch' rule; he stopped short of grabbing one of Roxas' hands, "Look, I'll do anything to make it up to you, Roxy." he promised with a look that pleaded with Roxas to take up the offer, "Anything at all."

Roxas thought for a moment; even if he didn't like this guy, it would be stupid not to take up an offer of 'I'll do anything'.

Demyx and Roxas did need another person in their band, someone to play drums...

Roxas could already play bass himself; so, maybe this guy to play drums..? "Fine; two things I want from you: I want to know your name, it creeps me out that you keep calling me by mine, and these little pet names you came up with, and I want to know if you can play the drums." but just as the words left Roxas's mouth, and it was to late to take them back, he realized what he had done.

If this guy joined the band, he would be around Roxas almost _everyday_: after school, before work, at work, _all_ the bloody time!

A bright grin crossed Axel's face and he jumped a little and squeezed his fists closed as he drew them into his sides, "The name's Axel." he waved his right hand in a flourish, "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

The familiar line was uttered but, as usual, he didn't wait for a response, "And, yes Roxy, I used to have a garage band back in high school." he leaned in close with a look on his face that was both childish and silly; maybe he was trying to aim for a smile to cross those pretty, pink lips? "Are you asking me to join?"

Roxas turned away from him, it was worse then he thought: Axel _could_ play the drums.

"Ugh..." He muttered as he shoved his hand into the redhead's face to push him away, "_Never_ get that close to my face, or my fist will get very close to yours." He muttered sourly.

"As for you being in the band: we'll see. You're coming to practice tonight; if you got other plans, too bad: not anymore you don't… unless you would rather go to those prior engagements than come to the one and only chance you'll _ever_ get to join the band." Roxas informed, trying to emphasize his point of just how amazingly lucky Axel was to be getting a chance to hear him sing for free and be a part of the band.

He took out a black marker from his pocket and took Axel's arm in his hands; he scribbled his address across it neatly. "Be there at exactly six tonight, if you're late it's just as bad as not showing up at all."

Axel couldn't stop grinning; not only had Roxas touched him: he had touched with hands that were not aimed for making the light pink mark on his face darker... and he'd done it _twice_!

He was ecstatic; Roxas fingers were just a smooth as he thought they would be... and he almost broke the 'no touching' rule again just to run his fingers over the ones griping his arm. He was so caught up in Roxas' touch that he almost didn't hear the time correctly, "Gottcha, Roxas." he said with a salute of his free hand, "I'll make sure I'm there!"

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, make sure you are." He looked up at Axel to examine the hand print he had left on his face the day before. "And I'm sorry about that; you may be a creepy stalker, but you didn't deserve to have me slap you..."

Roxas paused to think back on the day before.

"...you didn't deserve to have me slap you _that_ hard." He corrected himself; this Axel guy wasn't so bad, as long as he kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself.

Axel smiled and quickly dropped his hand back to his side to keep it from moving to wrap around Roxas. Roxas was half-_apologizing_! He really _had_ done something right, hadn't he? "Don't worry about it, Roxy, it'll heal just fine." Axel's smiled grew and he looked over his shoulder as he heard the footsteps of Demyx approaching, "Catch you later, then." he said with a wink before he brushed past Roxas and headed out of the University.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters, or the song used in this chapter "Ready, Set, Go!" by Tokio Hotel. I wish I did, but I don't.

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

Roxas looked down at his oversized wristwatch: five to six… and Axel still wasn't there yet.

Good.

Roxas had hoped he wouldn't show up tonight, but a larger part of him wished he would; he, however, simply passed that off as a need for a new band member… no matter who it was. "Hmm…" He mumbled slightly as he went back to setting up the mic stand while Demyx tuned his sitar.

Demyx was singing lightly as he strummed a light tune; his voice was nowhere near the quality of Roxas' (or at least that's what he told himself) but _someone_ had to be the background singer. His musical number was cut short, however, with a sudden rapping on the door.

He yelped and jumped to his feet as if he were ready to defend from some unseen attack, "Gah!" he cried, "Oh... j-just the door." Demyx laughed nervously and looked over at Roxas, "Are you getting it..?"

Roxas nodded and moved across the living room of the tiny two-bedroom apartment where they had set up everything; he blond paused to look to the spy hole in the door. Of course it was Axel, who else would have shown up his a whole drum set?

"Axel, why did you bring all that? I never said you had to..." He sighed as he opened the door, "Honestly, I doubt I have room in here for it..."

Axel chuckled, "Well, how can I show you my mad drummers' skills if I don't have my ol' faithful ones?" Slowly Axel began to lug the thing inside the apartment, "If you just move the table there, I think I can fit."

Axel winked, "I've always been good at squeezing in tight spaces," he said with a confident smirk.

"Ugh... you're disgusting, you know that?" The blond hissed, kicking the door shut; or was Roxas the sick minded one? Maybe Axel didn't mean what he thought..?

No...

Someone that good-looking an- wait!

Did Roxas just think he was good looking!

...There was no way... it was a temporary lapse in judgment that's all!

"Me and Dem are going to play the song before we have you try; but you get no sheet music or anything. You have to go from the memory of what he plays and what I sing."

Roxas smirked and walked over to the mic. "Thought it would be easy for you, got it memorized?" he said in a mocking tone.

Axel scowled, "Take my line…" Though he didn't really seem offended by it; he thought it was cute... that Roxas must have paid enough attention to _actually_ have it memorized.

Axel moved to sit down at his drums, "Alright, let's have a listen..."

Roxas adjusted the mic to the right height; then he turned to look back at Demyx, "Ready, Dem?" He asked; his question was fallowed by a nod from the sitar player and he started playing. Roxas started singing...

"We were running though the town,

Our senses had been drowned,

A place we hadn't been before..."

Roxas sang the beginning softly, pausing to lick his lips in between verses.

"We learned to live and then,

Our freedom came to an end,

We have to break down this wall..."

The blond looked directly into Axel's eyes and he half spoke the next lines as if he were trying to seduce him.

"Too young to live a lie... Look into my eyes..."

He grabbed firm hold of the mic stand as he leaned forward, singing the next part with much more energy then he had put into the previous verses before this.

"Ready, set, go! It's time to run!

The sky is changing we are one!

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down...

Don't you turn around..."

Roxas paused after as Demyx's continued playing slowly faded out; it seemed that was all they had written of this song so far.

Roxas' voice was amazing... and if people wouldn't pay just to hear that voice they'd certainly pay to see that beautiful tongue flick out to moisten his lips; he could feel his cock stir as he imagined that tongue being used for purposes other than singing.

Axel pushed the thoughts away, but when Roxas' eyes connected with his it sent that base urge flaring again, 'Don't fall for it!' some annoying little voice urged; but he could feel his longing for the beautiful singer grow.

He sat almost dumbfounded long after the song had ended and only Demyx brought him out of it with a, "So what do you think?" His voice was timid compared to Roxas' proud voice, and that's what set the world back into motion.

"Amazing." he praised, "Roxas, you sing like an angel!"

"Hah, I'm so sure you really mean that." He laughed while he walked over to the table to where Axel had moved it earlier. "I'm not that good; it's just a hobby, really, but if I can make a little money from it, it's fine with me..."

The blonde haired boy sat down, leaning back in the chair as he moved to put his legs up on Axel's lap.

Roxas was testing him.

Testing to see how well Axel would control himself. Roxas knew far too well that Axel did indeed want in his pants; the stiffness he could feel his foot brush against was proof of that fact.

Axel shivered and tried desperately not to thrust against Roxas' foot. Roxas had to know 'it' was there; there was just no way Roxas would just ignore it, especially after all that insulting he'd done earlier over how disgusting he was… but he couldn't help it.

Would it matter so much if he gave in and gave a little push against the foot that Roxas was purposefully teasing him with..? "Roxas..." he whispered; completely caught between moaning at and scolding the boy at the same time.

"Hey Dem, run to the store and get us some beer ok?" Roxas called over his shoulder, "I need to have a little 'talk' with our new band mate..." He added the last part slightly seductively as he pressed his foot harder against Axel's arousal.

Axel gripped the edge of the seat as his back arched instinctively into the touch; he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be some sort of trick, right..?

He'd been rejected just yesterday by the same seductive blond in front of him, so Roxas had to be-but it was too good to ignore... why would Roxas purposefully tease him if he weren't _trying_ to get him to enjoy himself..?

When Axel forced his eyes open he tried not to look at Roxas; if he did he'd probably fall deeper into the rising lust. He looked over at the sitar Demyx had left resting against the wall...

... when had he left..?

Did it matter..? The shape of that instrument drew his mind back to Roxas' foot; he followed the appendage up and over Roxas' body to that beautiful face of his and he smiled, "So, what did you want to talk about, Roxas?" he asked lowly; he hoped his voice wasn't shaking.

The blonde scoffed and pushed his foot off Axel, perhaps, a little harder then he probably should have; it earned a slightly painful groan from the redhead, "I want to talk about you, and this lust you have for me."

He sighed as he rose from his seat and he walked back over to his mic stand. Normally he could ignore it if someone around him wanted to get in his pants; but since he had let Axel into the band, he was going to put up with him alot more the he had to deal with most guys that wanted him… hell, most guys would have given up by now, anyways.

The seductively cute blonde was never worth the trouble for any of them; and maybe if they only knew just how good he was in bed they would have tired harder, "I don't want anything from you but your drumming, _nothing_ else." He began slowly to emphasize his point. "I don't care how horny you get around me, cause nothing is going to happen between us Axel, you got that?" The same seductive smirk crossed his lips yet again as he spoke. "We'll be spending _alot_ of time together from now on, hard, long, late nights, sometimes alone... and I just want to make sure you'll keep it in your pants."

Axel's shoulders drooped and he let out a sigh; he totally saw this coming...

How was he supposed to keep himself in check with someone so irresistible around him every day..? Axel gulped and tried to shift so his throbbing cock wasn't so uncomfortable and trapped, "Yeah, Rox, I'll keep it in my pants." he promised, though he wasn't entirely sure of himself.

Why did every move, no matter how small, have to be so arousing..?

Damn you, Roxas...

Roxas ran his hand slowly through his golden hair. "Good, cause I'm not about to let something as stupid as a relationship fuck up my chances to maybe, actually… get a recording contract." He almost felt bad for what he was doing to Axel.

But... then again... why should he?

He was just like all the others that had wanted Roxas in the past: he'd just fuck Roxas, get what he wanted, and leave in the morning without so much as one word to him. It's what they all did, so why would Axel be any different?

Roxas sat back on the couch and closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh; he moved his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The thought of his... unfortunate… love life, to say the least, was making him depressed; where the _hell_ was Demyx with that beer?

Axel noticed the change from 'ha ha, I'm teasing you' to, well, whatever it was Roxas had settled into now; he seemed upset maybe..? "Roxas..?" he headed over to the couch and reached out a hand to sooth the blond, "Something wrong?" but he caught himself before he could touch Roxas and he brought his hand back to his side.

Was Axel really concerned about him..?

His voice sounded sincere... but if life had taught Roxas anything over the years, it was 'trust no man' ...no matter how amazingly green his gorgeous eyes were...

Damn it, Roxas!

He had to stop thinking like that! 'He only wants to _use_ you Roxas!' a voice inside his head screamed, but ...Roxas didn't have any feelings for Axel, so what? Roxas thought he was good looking?

Big deal.

Roxas wasn't blind; but just 'cause he knew Axel was attractive didn't mean he had feelings for this jerk, "No... I'm fine..." He muttered, his sad, almost broken sounding voice completely betraying his words as he spoke.

Axel felt something clench in his chest at the sound of Roxas' broken voice; whatever it was had to be his fault, right? "Hey, I'm sorry." he whispered as he sat down on the couch next to the blond, "I just... really like you, Roxas, and I let myself get carried away." Axel lifted his hand and brushed it through his long, red spikes, "But, if you really don't want me, then I'll try my hardest to leave you alone."

God, that was a really hard thing to promise; but the blond needed to know he wasn't lying, right?

"I'll be happy to be your friend." it was a true enough statement... and maybe if he got lucky he could get himself some benefits like Demyx had.

Or maybe he was just really hopeful...

Roxas shut his eyes tighter. "Lair..." he almost hissed; he couldn't believe what Axel had just said! 'I just really like you...' Please! 'I just really want to fuck you.' was more like it!

This guy knew nothing about him; why would he ever like Roxas for more then just his looks? "You don't really like me, Axel; you know nothing about me! So how could you possibly like me?" the other thing Axel had said... 'I'll try my hardest to leave you alone...' that was exactly what Roxas had wanted right? So… why did hearing Axel say it make him want it less and less?

"Guys like you all want the same thing: to get with me and then leave me without so much as a word; it always happens and I hate that, I hate men like you more than anything."

"Is that what you're worried about, Roxas?" Axel began; he felt some hope with those words, maybe if he could prove it wasn't all about the sex then Roxas would be with him? "I really don't plan on-"

Axel was cut off as Demyx burst into the room carrying in the requested beer with a cheery greeting, "Hey, Roxas, I got it!" He walked over to the table; completely oblivious to the discussion he'd interrupted, and set the six-pack down.

What a perfect moment for Roxas' annoying friend to come back; how was he supposed to talk about this with the sitarist around..?

A smiled crossed Roxas' lips; it was the same fake smile he always wore around Demyx when he didn't want to worry him of his problems. "Awesome, Dem! Thanks..!" He said cheerfully as he opened his eyes and walked over to his friend.

"How much do I owe you?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around the other blonde's shoulders as he grabbed a beer with his other hand. Demyx always had great timing when it came to things like this; he really wasn't in the mood to listen to Axel's bullshit stories about how he 'really does care for him'… like anyone would believe anything from that smoker's disgusting mouth.

Demyx grinned and wrapped his arm back around Roxas' waist, "You don't owe me anything, buddy." he said as he led Roxas back to the couch so he could sit down again, "Though, if you feel obligated to give me _something_ you could give me a kiss."

Axel shut his eyes and tried to ignore the closeness of the two friends, 'He's not yours.' he scolded mentally, 'He isn't even Demyx's...' Axel sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Hmm… a kiss is all you want for getting me beer?" Roxas smirked seductively at his slightly older friend and he leaned in to brush his lips against Demyx's as he spoke. Before Demyx could reply, however, Roxas had already sealed their lips, giving his friend a hungry kiss.

But this kiss was mostly for show... to stir up Axel, to tease him… to make him know that he won't ever have this from Roxas.

Axel had thought that his arousal had died off… and maybe it had; but now the sight of the boys rubbing tongues together had it flaring back up again. Roxas was such a tease... to completely deny him everything after working him up, and then doing this with Demyx.

What the hell was he supposed to do to keep control!

Oh... well... he could look away... ...

...or maybe he couldn't...

Did Roxas just _moan_!

The younger blonde had moved on top of Demyx's lap, somehow, without ever breaking their heated kiss, "Ahh..." Roxas let another soft moan escape his full pink lips; he knew that he must have been absolutely driving Axel insane with lust by now. When another, louder, moan escaped him as Demyx moved his hand under Roxas's shirt, he knew that Axel was enjoying himself as a low groan came from the red head's direction.

Axel watched as Demyx moved his fingers up and exposed more and more smooth, pale skin as he went. It was maddening, and he wanted so desperately to join, even if he had to share the beautiful blonde with the other man. Axel dug his fingers into the couch and continued to watch the slick tongues moving and sending faint trails of mixed saliva down both of their chins.

Damn them both..!

Roxas pulled away from his friend and licked his lips slowly. "Mm..." He purred lowly. "That was amazing Demyx..." The blonde moved off his lap to sit back on the couch next to Axel, probably too close for Axel's comfort, "So, Axel, do you want a beer or something..?" He asked, locking his clear blue eyes with Axel's deep green ones.

Axel nodded, "Y-Yeah, a beer sounds great"

His arms were twitching irritably with the effort to hold back from molesting Roxas; that was just the most awful teasing he'd ever gone though! Maybe... one little touch wouldn't matter..?

Roxas handed him the beer that he was holding that he had gotten for himself. "There, I didn't even open it yet." He stood up and moved off the couch.

"I'm going to go to bed, Axel; sleep over if you want. Tomorrow is Saturday; I want to practice more with you." He actually _did_ want Axel to sleep over... he wanted to talk with Axel more about what was said before Demyx had returned home.

He was sure he didn't have _those_ types of feelings for Axel, but what harm would it do to fool around with him a little? No emotions attached.

Axel nodded and quickly downed the beer; he'd never liked the taste or the smell of them, but right now he'd take it if it meant he'd be distracted from Roxas. He tossed the empty can on the table and leaned back on the couch to put his feet up on it, "Guess you'll want me to crash here?"

This was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up; he would be _sleeping_ in the _same building_ as Roxas! Sure, it meant that he'd have to spend the next… what? Twelve hours without being able to take care of the annoying bulge in his pants; but it'd be worth it.

Maybe he'd get the chance to see what Roxas looked like before he was ready to face the world... a little messy hair? Sleepy blue eyes and a mouth curved open in a cute yawn? Maybe he'd be lucky and Roxas slept without a shirt on and he'd get the chance to take in the sight of slightly visible muscles, maybe a bit of pubic hair would be poking out the top of loosely fitting boxer shorts, and he'd get to stare at those beautiful perky nipples...

Fuck... he really was stupid wasn't he..? He'd just made his arousal about ten times _worse_ with thoughts like that.

Damn that beautiful, blond, tease.

Roxas nodded, "I sleep in pretty late on weeks ends..." he began, "So when you wake up just come into my room and wake me up again; don't wake up Demyx though, I want to have some time for just us in the morning, alright..?" he whispered the last part slowly.

He turned and walked into his bedroom, "What is wrong with me...?" he muttered as he took off his shirt and got into bed.

What if Axel actually did have feelings for him..?

He'd feel horrid for putting Axel through this.

Axel shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to hopefully calm down his needy body, "Together or not, you're one lucky guy." Axel mumbled to Demyx who had just put the beer back into the fridge; the musician only smiled and shook his head.

He turned and left Axel to his thoughts of soft blond hair and bright blue eyes... and lips that made his entire body tingle madly with pleasure. Axel fell asleep with the image of Roxas' beautiful face beckoning him closer with a falsely seductive smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

Axel rubbed his eyes as he looked around the unfamiliar apartment; he was in Roxas' apartment, wasn't he?

Let's see... he'd come over and listened to Roxas' amazing voice, he'd been molested by Roxas' foot, and he'd watched the sexiest kiss in his entire life. He was almost willing to believe he'd actually had sex with the blond.

But that was a dream; he was still fully clothed and Roxas' slim, naked body wasn't pressed up against his side.

Damn stupid head! Why'd it have to dream about _that_?

Axel stood, yawned, and stretched as he moved down the hallway; Roxas said it was ok to wake him, and he was sort of excited.

Some perverted little demon kept telling him that Roxas slept in the nude and that he would be in for a real treat, but he ignored it; he didn't want the blond to get the wrong ideas if he saw that Axel _already_ had a hard-on. The beauty would probably beat him silly.

Axel paused outside of Roxas' room and reached for the doorknob but he changed his mind before he could go inside; it'd be better to just knock, and so he did: three light taps that would hopefully be just the right volume to get Roxas' attention.

"Jus' a min!" Roxas grumbled in a tired, half asleep voice, as he pulled himself out of bed; he made his way over to the door, shirtless.

"Ugh I said you could wake me up Axel but cloud you have at least made coffee first..?" He asked opening the door, his hair was messy, his bright blue eyes cloudy with sleep as he slowly rubbed one, and he had no idea how cute he must have looked to Axel.

Axel smiled; he wished he had a damn camera right about now because Roxas was all at once the most adorable and sexy thing in the world, "Sorry, I don't really drink the stuff often, but I'll get making it right now, Roxy." With great difficulty Axel turned and headed for the kitchenette to get the blond cutie his coffee.

He nodded and followed Axel out into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. "Last night... ...you claimed that you 'really like me' ...I have a hard time believing that Axel..."

It was true, no one ever really liked Roxas at all, except for Demyx that is. But with Roxas it seemed that _he_ was always the one falling for someone, then he'd get his heart broken in the end when he found out that the person that he was with never wanted anything more then his body; so why should Axel be any different..?

He had no reason to be... but still... a part of Roxas wanted him to be that one guy to prove that they are not all the same; then maybe Roxas could actually, for once in his life, have a happy relationship... of course he knew it was too much to ask for.

Axel started the coffee machine and turned to face the blond, "No one's ever made me feel like you do, Roxy; and maybe I don't know you well enough to like you for more than your amazingly cute looks, stunning voice, and that spitfire personality of yours... but I want to get to know you better."

Axel smiled and reached out; he finally let his fingers brush against Roxas' arm, "I just know there's a lot under that tough exterior of yours, Roxy, and I want to find out about all of it."

Roxas pulled back from him, "Y-you-I... I don't understand you at all, you're... different from anyone I've ever met; most guys would have jumped me by now after what I have put you through..." He muttered looking away from the redhead's intense green eyes.

"But you... you haven't... you've barely even touched me at all... and you can see right through me..." Roxas honestly wanted nothing more then to believe Axel...

He knew it was stupid to think that though...

If Axel had any sense at all he would have left Roxas alone by now.

Axel leaned his hand against the counter and nodded; so it looked like Roxas had had lots of guys use him... it was no wonder he pretended to be together with Demyx, "Well," he began somewhat nervously, "It's not that I don't want to jump you, Roxas; it's... that I want to do it on your own terms... because it's not just about what I want when I think about being with you... it's about you too." Axel turned and got down a mug for Roxas' coffee, "I just want to be happy with you, Rox."

"You actually want to be with me..?" He asked softly looking up at Axel. Now Roxas did feel bad for what he as put Axel through before.

"As in: you want to date me, not just fuck me every now and then?" He asked, trying to understand exactly what Axel had ment. "I'm not used to this..." he muttered while putting his head down once more.

"Yeah... I want to be with you for more than just sex." Axel trailed off, "Though it's been really hard keeping my hands off you I..." the red-head paused to pour Roxas' coffee, "I promise to keep it as clean as you want it, Rox, for as long as you want it." Axel set the mug on the counter, "What do you take in it?"

"A bit of sugar and two creams..." he replied, "but... I know I haven't been making it easy for you to resist me as well..." he said biting his lip.

Axel really was a good guy it seemed after all... maybe... maybe Roxas would give him a chance. "Axel... I need time to think about this all ok? For now, let's just practice the song I sang for you last night."

Axel nodded, "Sure; I've been thinking of the beat for it, and I think I've got it all figured out." he lifted a thin bony finger and pointed it at his temple, "It's all waiting up here for me to give it a go! Should I go get Demyx up, then?"

A smile formed on his lips. "Nah, let your playing wake him up." He laughed softly, taking Axel's hand in his own leading him into the living room. "I'm not going to sing this time so I just want to hear you play it with everything you got."

For the love of god he hoped Axel would be good; if not, well, he was screwed. "You better not mess my song up!"

Axel chuckled and grabbed his drumsticks; he waved his arms a little as he mentally mapped out where he wanted to go first, "I was thinking about this." he said before he began to drum out the beat for the song.

Roxas smiled, picking up his guitar from its place beside the couch and started to play the bass for the song. Turns out, Roxas indeed lucky, Axel was an amazing drummer.

Axel grinned as the sounds flowed about him; in his head he could hear Roxas' sweet singing and the sound of Demyx' Sitar completing the melody perfectly. It was an amazing sound and he hoped the addition of his drums would be enough to get Roxas' band noticed.

Roxas finished playing the song with him. "That was awesome!" He cried moving over to Axel, wanting to hug him for some reason, but he didn't. "You should have told me sooner you could play! I would have given you a chance if I knew, you know; I have a thing for guys who can play something other than themselves." He laughed.

Axel grinned, "Well, now you know." he taped the drums a little, just to keep a sound going, "Who'd have thought you could be humorous, Roxy."

Axel was about to start up again when a sudden collision knocked the drumsticks out of his hands and onto the floor. Axel looked down at the pillow that had just attacked him. Demyx grumbled and walked into the crowded living room, "Thanks a lot; I was trying to sleep, you know." he muttered sleepily.

Axel was right, this was the first time Roxas had ever really shown true emotion around him, he was actually laughing and not faking it for once in his life; something about Axel just made him so... happy...

Axel picked up his drumsticks from under the pillow Demyx threw and placed them back with the set, "So now what? Think we should all play together?" Axel was so happy right about now; it looked like Roxas was really starting to warm up to him. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait too long to be able to hold, and touch, and kiss Roxas, after all..?

Roxas nodded, walking over to his mic stand. "Yeah; as long as watching me sing isn't going to make you hard again, Axel." He teased as he started to play again, waiting for Axel and Demyx to join in.

Axel had a lot of fun practicing with the two, blond, university students; the music just sounded amazing when they played together and now that Axel wasn't so jealous of Demyx and Roxas' relationship he was able to say that the Sitarist's voice was a beautiful melody that just went too perfectly with Roxas', though it just didn't do the same things to him that Roxas' voice did.

With practice over Roxas had _actually_ decided to walk him home! Axel just couldn't believe the luck he was having today. He'd gotten the chance to see 'good morning Roxas' all rumpled, and half naked, and cute. He got to hear Roxas laugh a true laugh, and they even managed to hold a conversation, although it was mostly about the band.

Axel honestly couldn't see this day getting any better.

Roxas yawned softly, leaning against Axel by accident. "How much further do you live Axe...?" he asked softly.

This day had been amazing for Roxas, he'd found that Axel was an amazing drummer, who played beautifully with Demyx and himself, and he got to see a side of Axel he hadn't seen before; one that really did care for him.

Maybe Roxas really was starting to like Axel, he wanted to give Axel a chance now, he was sure of it; though, things would have to move very slow for it to work, Roxas was too scared of rushing into things and getting hurt like he had done so many times before.

Roxas just wanted so badly for someone to hold him and keep him warm and safe while he was lonely... maybe Axel could do this for him?

"Actually," Axel slid his hand down to Roxas' lower back and he led the object of his affections up to a tall, apartment building, "This is it."

There must be something wrong with him, for him to notice such stupid little things about Roxas; like that yawn and how there was a thin string of saliva from the roof of Roxas' mouth to his tongue. Axel just wanted to lean over and add his own saliva to the mix; it wasn't fair that _Demyx _got to kiss Roxas, and right in front of him too!

And then there was Roxas' weight against his own, and how their hips had brushed when they walked; how could he ignore all the amazing things that Roxas just _did_ to him without even trying?

The blonde boy nodded. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you on Monday then hmm..?" He muttered, half falling asleep against the older redhead.

Roxas leaned his head on Axel's firm chest; the current state of the blonde was from a few beers before he left, as well as lack of sleep from the night before. Roxas could not sleep at all, knowing how close Axel was all night.

But now, part of him wished that Axel would invite him inside, so Roxas could simply sleep there; not for sexual reasons, oh god no, he just wanted someone he felt he could trust to cuddle with until he fell asleep… real manly Roxas...

Axel's chest swelled when he felt Roxas's head press against it; there was just no describing the sudden feeling coursing through him, all he could say was that it made his heart race and he wanted nothing more than to hold Roxas close to his body all night.

Axel shook his head and rubbed Roxas' back where his hand was still resting, "I don't think that's really safe, Roxy, you'll fall asleep in the middle of the street the way things are going." Axel gently pushed him forward, "You can come in and sleep on the couch, if you want."

Roxas slowly moved his thin arms around Axels' waist. "Can I sleep with you instead..?" He whispered, closing his eyes as he nuzzled Axel's chest. "I hate being alone... but I always am..." Roxas didn't know why he was saying all of this now of all times to Axel; he knew Axel would probably just think it was an invitation to get in his pants, which it was not.

Axel smiled and lifted his free hand; he brushed it over Roxas' face as he spoke, "Sure, I would love to have you by my side tonight, Roxas." Axel leaned close and kissed Roxas softly; he might regret it later, but for now he would just enjoy the pleasure Roxas' soft lips sent coursing through his body.

Roxas closed his eyes slightly and kissed Axel back, in truth, Roxas had wanted to kiss Axel for quite some time now, but only in this drunken state would he ever let himself admit it. "Carry me to your room." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. "Then call Dem and tell him I won't be home tonight." he ordered while pressing his body close to Axel's.

Little did either of them know that crimson eyes were watching them from across the street; a newfound lust flared in those eyes for the cute little blond that Axel was so fond of. Maybe Axel would be up for a little competition..?

Axel begged his cock not to get hard; but did it listen? No. Useless thing. Roxas was too tired and drunk to do this sort of thing with him; the kiss was even too much for right now.

Axel scooped Roxas into his arms and he pushed open the door; he headed to his room and walked into the disaster area. He set Roxas down in the bed and reached for the phone.

Roxas pulled Axel down onto the bed with him, crawling on top of the older man, resting his head on Axel's chest. "Dun has to call Demy... He'll know I'm fine..." Roxas whispered pressing close to him.

Roxas didn't even notice the bulge in Axel's pants, which where probably painfully tight on Axel right now. "Cause... if your talking to Demyx... how am I supposed to tell you that I like you, hmm..?" Roxas giggled tiredly.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, "You mean it, Rox?" he asked, awed, "You really like me?"

He hadn't expected to hear those words from the blond so soon; thank you, alcohol! Looks like _something_ was on his side today, "I like you too, Roxas; go out with me?"

"Mmm." Roxas nodded with the most stupid and probably cute grin on his face. "Yus... I like you." He giggled. It took a minute for it to click in his drunken mind that Axel had just asked him out.

This was exactly what Roxas had wanted, so why did he find it so hard to say what he wanted to Axel. "I... I... uhhh..." He muttered slowly. "Umm... yus I'll go out with you." He finally managed to giggle.

Axel's smile broadened and he tightened his hold around the blond who was now his boyfriend, and who would hopefully still remember it in the morning, "Great." he whispered as he rubbed his nose in Roxas' soft hair, "Please don't forget." he whispered as he took in the scent of hair that was so distinctly Roxas'.

Roxas nodded. "I won't forget Axe, I won't forget..." he muttered softly slowly closing his eyes, "Roxas is goin' sleep now, see you in the morning..." The blonde smiled nuzzling his older boyfriend before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't…

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

The most amazing smell assaulted his senses when he began to slip back into the land of the living; it was sweet and soft, deep and exotic... it was Roxas.

So he really hadn't dreamed that he fell asleep cuddling Roxas last night; the blond was here with his peaceful face tucked against Axel's chest. While one arm was wrapped around Axel's waist the other was fisted in the fabric of Axel's shirt; and somehow, in the night, their legs had tangled together. If Roxas wouldn't hate him he could wake the blond up with a bit of teasing pleasure; just gently rub Roxas' crotch with his knee... but then, Roxas' own knee could easily drive up and slam him as well.

Talk about sudden nervousness; he'd have to do something more careful with the blond, and it didn't take long for an idea to strike the redheaded student. Axel snaked his arm from around Roxas and he moved it up to cup Roxas' sleeping face. Roxas was so beautiful; his soft pink lips were parted slightly, and a soft blush covered the bridge of his nose... was Roxas dreaming about something sexy, or was it just his imagination..?

Axel didn't care one way or another; he just leaned in and placed a light kiss over those beautiful lips.

The soft pink under Axel's lips twitched slightly as Roxas awoke beneath his boyfriend, "Mm..?" He muttered softly; his eyes slid open in an attempt to figure out just what had woke him up, "!" What he saw took him by surprise: Axel was... kissing him!

What made him think he had the right to do any such a thing to him!

A quick, hard slap across Axel's face quickly followed once Roxas had managed to pull away from him. "Wh-What the hell are you doing!" he stammered, his eyes were wide with confusion.

Bad idea, to have moved that quick after so much drinking the night before; his head felt like it was splitting open. This was just not the best morning; he remembered a few things from the night before, but not all of it he was sure on. Ok… so: he got drunk, walked Axel home... went up to Axel's apartment, agreed to go out with him... slept in- wait! He... he agreed to go out with him?

Oh boy... this would explain the kiss; but it wasn't that Roxas regretted agreeing to be Axel's boyfriend. He just didn't want Axel kissing him without his permission.

Axel rubbed his cheek and managed to smile sadly at Roxas, "So you did forget, then." he whispered; it was entirely too early to be rejected again. Axel sat up and swung his legs out of bed, "I'll go see if I can get you some coffee, Rox."

Roxas shook his head, "A-Axel no!" He sat up quickly as well and moved to his side; Roxas threw his thin arms around Axel's waist. "I remember! I remember walking you home, you taking me here, and you asking me out..." He paused to look up into Axel's green eyes, "…and I remember saying 'yes' to that..." he whispered.

He couldn't stand to think about how much sadness he'd just heard in Axel's voice… he hated it. "Axel, you're my boyfriend now... I-I just got scared when you kissed me, I'm not used to kissing anyone but Demyx..." A light blush formed on Roxas' face as he reached up to place his hand softly on Axel's face where he's slapped him, "I'm sorry..."

Axel smiled and leaned into the touch, "I'm sorry then, Roxas; I'll be sure to ask next time." Axel reached up to place his fingers over Roxas' he was so glad that the singer hadn't forgotten.

"Axel..." he whispered softly as he leaned forward to hug him, "I really like you. I think I have for a couple days now... I was just scared... of letting you get close to me."

He wanted Axel to be different from all the other guys before him… all the ones that had hurt Roxas before him. "Are you sure you'll be able to put up with a boyfriend who doesn't put out, though..?" he asked, "You can kiss me, you have my permission... just make sure it's while I'm awake so you don't scare me again."

Axel nodded and hugged Roxas tightly, "Roxas, I don't care how long I have to wait for you... I'll do it." he began to slowly stroke the blond locks, "I told you it's not all about sex for me." Axel felt a huge wave of relief now that Roxas was so close again and that they were really still together; he didn't even mind that he'd been slapped.

Roxas smiled and pulled back from Axel, "Come on; let's get up." The blonde stood up and pulled Axel off the bed by his hand. "What do you want to do today, hmm?"

Axel shrugged, "Well, Roxy, if you want coffee, or something, we're going to have to go out and buy it." he trailed off thoughtfully and voiced them aloud, "Starbucks? Or maybe you'd like something smaller..?"

"I don't need a coffee; I'm just a bit hung over." He said walking out into Axel's living room. "I want to go out, on a date." he called back into the other room.

Did... he really just say that he wanted to go on a date with Axel..?

What was wrong with him this morning? "Well... maybe not a date... I don't know I just want to go out somewhere with you, I mean we are going out so it might be a date... but, I don't know, I've never really dated anyone before; I mean, I did date Demyx..." he trail off thinking about it. "But that was only for about two weeks in high school, we just decided it was easier to stay friends with benefits."

Axel smiled, "Well, I'll go anywhere with you, Roxy: the movies, the mall, the park... want to try roller blading, maybe..? I think there might be a concert somewhere we could try as well..."

"Hmm take me to a concert then?" Roxas walked back to Axel. "I'd love to go to a concert with my boyfriend..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, before he kissed him softly.

Axel kissed him back and wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas' body; he just loved how short Roxas was. Sure, it meant he had to bend his head awkwardly to press their lips together, but it meant that Roxas was the perfect guy to cuddle.

Axel pulled back from the kiss and reached for Roxas' hand, "Come on, Roxy; let's get to that concert."

"It's not even four yet, Axel." He laughed looking around the apartment. "So where is that weird guy who sits by you in class… you said he was your roommate?" Roxas asked, pulling back from him and walking over to the kitchen for something to eat.

Honestly, the guy with the creepy red eyes scared the fuck out of Roxas; but he still wanted to meet him, you know see if he was really as bad as every one around campus said. It was true that no one had ever actually seen him do anything to anyone… but everyone had heard stories about him from when the guy was in high school. He put a couple guys in the hospital… or so Roxas had heard.

Axel shrugged, "I didn't see him in his room, so he must be out doing something." he walked over to the fridge, "I don't know if you'd like Albel, or not; he can be kind of mean." Axel was just about to pull the fridge open when it was suddenly pushed closed on him.

Axel looked up into smirking crimson eyes, "Good morning, maggot."

"Ah, Albel... there you are." Axel chuckled nervously; sometimes he really hated how stealthy the guy was... how he could sneak up from nowhere and scare the crap out of him.

Roxas paused to look the other man over; he was tall, taller then Axel, probably 6 feet at least. He scoffed, thinking about it made him kind of angry since he was only about 5'4. "So your name's Albel, my name's Roxas." He spoke up from the corner; Roxas hadn't expected Albel to see him, however.

Albel smirked and strode past Axel and over to the blond, "Oh, Roxas, I know who you are; Axel told me all about you."

Axel huffed and moved over to the two, "I did not..! I only told you his name." Albel shushed him and leaned in close to the short blond.

"Roxas..." he whispered; which suddenly made Axel insanely jealous, "You have such... deep eyes..." Albel shrugged and stood straight again, as if nothing had happened.

Roxas blushed slightly but he simply turned his head to the side. "Don't hit on me; I'm already dating Axel, as of last night, and I have no intentions what-so-ever of cheating on him… thank you very much." Roxas spoke as he walked back over to Axel.

"But you wouldn't hit on me would you? I'm sure you're much more interested in the ladies… or is it a bit of both for you?" Roxas asked, pressing close to Axel.

Albel huffed, "I wasn't hitting on you, maggot." he grumbled, though it was mostly a lie, "But you can believe whatever your tiny brain wants to." Albel turned quickly and gracefully stepped out of the room.

Axel smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair with his hand, "It really is hard to figure Albel out... I'm not sure if he was hitting on you or not... probably not, though..."

Roxas glared up at Axel. "Heeeyy, leave my hair alone!" He said playfully elbowing him in the stomach. "I hate people touching my hair; if I wasn't dating you, I totally would have punched you." He tried not to sound threatening; though it probably just looked cute coming from the little five foot, four inch blonde with big, baby blue eyes.

Axel grinned, "Sorry Roxy." he dropped his hand back to his side, "So, what would you like to eat?" he asked, "Toast? Eggs? I think we've got frozen waffles." Axel opened up the fridge again; he was so glad to finally have the cute blond... and even though the blond liked to hit sometimes, it was really worth it to see Roxas like this now: playfully angry and unintentionally cute.

What wasn't there to love about Roxas?

"I don't eat breakfast, but thanks anyway Axel." He left the kitchen to look around the apartment. "Oh a couple things about us dating..." he called back over his shoulder.

"We're, like, exclusive as a couple, right? I won't kiss Demyx anymore and you don't... have any other boyfriends right...?" He asked part of him not wanting to hear the answer to his question; what if Axel _did_ have a bunch of other boyfriends or girlfriends..?

Surely he would choose to be with all of them over one blonde who wouldn't even fuck him.

"That's right." Axel brought out a slice of bread and took a bite of it, "I haven't really dated in a while..." he laughed a bit, "Actually, a lot of people get scared of Albel and they think we're together... since he can be... possessive, even if we aren't together..."

"Are you and Albel like the way me and Demyx are?" He questioned. "I mean despite how scary he is, there is no denying how attractive he is… if you're into the bad ass rebel's I guess." he paused and shrugged. "Not that I'm into that type myself." He had to wonder: would Axel be jealous that Roxas thought Albel was hot..? Probably not.

Axel moved into the living room and sat on the couch; he tried not to think about Roxas' apparent attraction to Albel... it was just physical, after all, "Well, we did have a little bit of a thing for a while, but that was when we first met a few years ago." Axel snickered as he remembered the awkward relationship, "Albel was too controlling for me."

Roxas laughed and sat beside him. "Really now? How so..?" he asked leaning into his side, "With me and Demyx it was kind of the opposite. I may not act like it, but I actually have quite a thing for being dominated... I never act it though, even if I am begging for it in my head." he laughed again. "Demyx never could top me and leave me satisfied after we had done it."

Axel grinned and tried not to think about how hot it would be once they finally did it; it didn't work, of course, "Albel likes to control everything..." Axel shook his head at the memory, "He wouldn't even let me cum until he said I could... and then he'd punish me if I did when I wasn't supposed to."

Roxas laughed as he thought about what Axel would have been like… helpless like that, "Actually sounds pretty hot to me." He smirked, "What exactly were the punishments..?" he asked while looking over at him with a lust filled gaze he knew would probably drive Axel wild with lust of his own.

Axel stared right back at Roxas and that heated gaze of his; who knew that blue eyes could hold such a fire to them..?

He was quickly becoming aroused and he shifted to either hide, or ignore it, "Spanking, though usually he'd slap a cock ring on me and tease me until I begged him to let me cum." Something about the thought of Roxas doing those things, though; turned him on more than it should.

Roxas nodded, looking away from him, to be perfectly honest, imagining Axel doing this sort of thing with Abel was beginning to really turn the little blonde on.

"I see… Albel really gets off on those sorts of things?" He asked, still not wanting to look back at Axel; for if he did, the redhead would probably see the intense longing in his lust filled blue eyes, which were normally so innocent.

Axel grinned, "Yeah... and it was really great for a while, but he just didn't know how to be a little romantic too, you know?" the drummer leaned back against the couch and reached out to wrap his arm around Roxas' shoulders, "I'm just the kind of guy that needs a little bit of cuddling and love to go with my sex." Maybe Axel was just seeing things, but was that a bulge in Roxas' pants..?

"I wouldn't know what that's like, to be honest; I'm a bit of a slut..." He trailed off. "At least I was up until a couple months ago when I started rooming with Demyx."

It was all too true:

Before he and Demyx moved in together Roxas would have slept with anyone that asked him; though he did have standards. And though he did it almost every night with a new person, he still wanted just one of them to love him.

How stupid was that to expect someone to love a slut like him..?

Axel blinked slowly, "You serious?" he asked, "I never would have pegged you for the type with the way you've been repelling me..." Axel rubbed his chin; he hadn't shaved yesterday and there was a fine, red fuzz starting to grow on his chin... he'd have to take care of it before the concert, "What changed you, then?"

Roxas nodded slowly "Yeah... but I just was tired of always getting hurt... I used to get attached easily to people..." He sighed softly. "They all just used me and then threw me away like I was nothing more then a piece of trash… then again, I was." Roxas turned to look back at Axel, "That's why I've been so distant from everyone, the only person I've had sex with since then is Demyx.

Axel reached out and brushed his fingers over Roxas' face, "I guess you've had your heart broken far too many times; no one deserves to be used like that, especially not someone as amazing as you." Axel smiled softly; he really hoped he'd be able to make Roxas happy, because Roxas certainly made him happy.

Roxas leaned up to Axel and kissed him, this time slightly more deep than he had kissed his boyfriend in the short time they had been together. "Axel, you mean alot to me... I haven't known you for that long... but you really make me feel safe around you… happy... and I just know I can trust whatever you say... I really like you Axel."

Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas and pulled him closer and almost into his lap, "I'm glad, Roxas; because you make me feel the same."

Axel tilted Roxas' face up and into another heated kiss, one that aroused Axel more and more every second.

Roxas moved his arms slowly around Axel's neck and kissed across his jaw to his ear. "Axel..." He began in that same overly seductive tone he had used a few times before with Axel. "I want you..." Roxas whispered, nibbling on Axel's ear slowly, pressing himself hard against the older man.

Roxas wasn't entirely sure if having sex with Axel so soon was a good thing, but he couldn't deny his body's want for Axel any longer then he already had; and he was sure Axel felt the same way.

Axel groaned when he felt Roxas' breath brush past his ear and he hardened even more when he heard the words whispered into it, "Y-You mean it..?" he wasn't sure if he could believe it; was Roxas just teasing him again..? He flinched a little when he recalled the last two times; would he be slapped or even... handled roughly (which was the best way he could put it) again?

Though he desperately wanted to push Roxas down and have his way with him; his body was begging and pleading for this to be real... and he didn't know if he could take it if Roxas was just teasing again.

Roxas nodded slowly and kissed down his neck, stopping to nip at the skin every now and then. "I mean it... no teasing this time... I really want you Axel..." He breathed against his neck, moving his ass against the bulge in Axel's pants.

"Please... I want you inside me so bad..." He whispered, moving to place a hungry, lust filled kiss on Axel's trembling lips.

Axel shivered and thrust his hips up against Roxas, "O-Oh god, R-Roxas..!" he moaned loudly; the hot breath and whispered words drove him crazy with desire, "I-I want you too." he admitted after they pulled apart from the kiss, breathless and needy, "B-Bed..?"

Roxas wrapped his arms more tightly around Axel's neck and nodded slowly. "Y-yes, I don't want anything to interrupt our first time..." he whispered lustfully. "Please hurry... I can't take it any longer Axel... I need you inside me..." Roxas purred as his tongue snaked past his lips to taste Axel's; he moved his tongue into Axel's mouth the second he released a soft moan.

Axel moaned and stood quickly with Roxas in his arms; he had thought there was no way that he could be more aroused than he was, but then Roxas had to say those amazing words with such a passion, "R-Roxas." He moaned.

Axel kicked open the door to his room and pushed it closed with the aid of Roxas' back; with Roxas pinned he ravaged the blonde's mouth with another, heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't…

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

Roxas kissed Axel back hungrily, moving to thread his fingers into Axel's amazingly soft red hair "Aaahh... A-Axel..." The blonde boy moaned loudly.

Roxas had never been this passionate about having sex with someone before, not ever. Then again, he'd never met anyone like Axel before who made him feel this passionate and lustful.

Axel moaned and kissed along Roxas' throat; he nipped at the flesh and began to drive his hips against Roxas'. The blonde's cries were sweet, and Axel wanted nothing more than to make them more and more frequent until he and Roxas finally reached their peak.

Axel kissed as far down as he could, but the blonde's shirt prevented him from going lower; he snuck his tongue down as low as he could, but it just wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for the other boy. Axel made sure he had a good hold on Roxas before he moved to snake one long, slender finger up and over the smooth, pale flesh of Roxas' stomach.

Roxas gasped, wrapping his arms even tighter around the other man. "A-Axel..." he moaned, pressing himself closer to him, "Please Axel, put me on the bed and fuck me now..." He wanted more of Axel, much more; this simple touching and their passionate kissing was not enough for Roxas anymore.

Axel obeyed eagerly; he swiftly carried the blond over to the bed and dumped him down onto the soft surface below. He climbed on top and kissed Roxas again passionately. His hands returned to their earlier work of running against the beautiful expanse of flesh that was Roxas' stomach.

But no matter how pleasing it was to feel Roxas' muscles twitching under his touch, it still wasn't enough. He wanted to feel the same twitching around his cock; he wanted tight muscles to clench and bring him over the edge.

Axel quickly tugged Roxas' shirt up and over his head.

"St-still think that I'm teasing, Axel...?" Roxas questioned breathlessly as he removed his arms from around Axel's neck. He started to take off his own pants so painfully slow, while moving his hips around; he could only imagine what it was doing to Axel.

"You know, I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want you right now, Axe." He whispered while locking his eyes with the redhead's as he licked his lips slowly.

Axel shivered as he watched the blonde's seductive movements; it took all he had to hold back and watch as Roxas slid his pants off to reveal the bulge in his boxers.

"R-Roxas..." it was the only thing he could say with out his voice dying off into a quivering moan part way through, "Roxas..." Axel leaned forward and sealed his lips around one of Roxas' perky nipples while his questing fingers slid down to pull at the last object of clothing hiding away that beautiful body.

Roxas gasped softly once more before he moaned loudly; he moved his hand back down to push Axel's impatient hand away from pulling his boxers the rest of the way off his slim body; he wanted to see Axel's naked body before he himself was completely naked… so much so he hadn't even noticed that his own boxers where barely even covering his throbbing cock anymore.

Axel groaned, he'd wanted to see all of Roxas, but he understood what was wanted of him... and the sight of Roxas' head poking out of the waist band of his boxers was enough for him for now. Axel sat back and quickly pulled off his shirt; he wasted no time in tossing it to the floor and reaching for his pants.

It wasn't until he was free that he realized just how confined his arousal was; before he even worried about slipping them off his body he reached in and pulled his cock out into the cool air. Another moan left his lips and he couldn't help but give his flesh a stroke, "R-Roxas..."

"A-Axel..." The blond bit his lip as he watched his older boyfriend stroke himself slowly; it was too much for him to handle, he _needed_ to have Axel inside him, _now_.

With a rapid movement of his hand, Roxas's boxers where lying on the floor of Axel's bedroom and Roxas's legs were spread wide open. It was the only form of invitation Roxas could make at this moment, all he could do was show Axel he wanted him to thrust his swollen member deep inside his body.

Axel groaned again and leaned forward over Roxas to press their lips together once more as he kicked off his annoying clothing. Once it was on the floor in a heap he broke the kiss and moved his hips close to Roxas'. Axel could feel his cock brush against the inside of Roxas' leg and he moaned his partner's name, "R-Roxas... c-can I just... push it in?"

He seriously hoped he wouldn't have prep the boy, but there was no way he was going to risk hurting the beautiful blond spread out before him… if it wasn't ok.

Roxas chuckled breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck pulling him into another deep passionate kiss. "Yes Axel, and you can fuck me as hard as you like..." He paused, kissing his new lover yet again. "I'm hardly a virgin you know Axel..."

Axel moaned again, "I-I know... making sure..." Axel lifted Roxas' legs over his shoulders and he leaned in to brush his lips over the blonde's amazing ones, "You dr-drive me crazy, you know that..?"

Roxas nodded. "I know Axe, do you know you do the same to me..?" He asked, kissing him once more. "All the times I teased you... I did really want you..." He whispered. "You're the first person in a really long time I've felt this way about..."

Axel shivered and pushed even closer to Roxas' body, "I liked it..." he'd started kissing along Roxas' throat again as he spoke, "I wished you continue... but just being near you i-is amazing." Axel reached down and guided himself close to Roxas' entrance, "So it didn't m-matter that you rejected me..." Axel started to push inside, "I-I still wanted y-you..."

"Aaahh..." Roxas moaned loudly, pushing back against Axel. "M-maybe I-I should have kept j-just teasing you hmm..?" it actually had been almost a month since Roxas had last had anyone inside him, and he wasn't sure if he had ever had anyone as big as Axel inside him.

Roxas had to admit, it hurt a lot; but he wasn't about to make Axel slowly stretch him out before fucking him; he wanted Axel now.

Axel pushed inside until he was completely buried up to the base, "N-No." he groaned, "I-I need you too much, R-Roxas." Axel leaned down and kissed him lightly, "P-Please don't pull back now..." Axel was so consumed with the pleasure of Roxas around him that he didn't even notice the slight wince that crossed the blonde's face along with the sudden filling of his body.

Roxas bit down _hard_ on his lip to keep from screaming out on pain; this, however, did cause his lip to start bleeding slightly, not like Axel would notice in his current state. He was too consumed with how tight Roxas must have felt around his large cock to even see how much pain Roxas was really in.

Axel groaned and forced his eyes to focus on Roxas' face, "I-I'm hurting you..." he whispered; feeling guilty that he was feeling good while Roxas quivered in pain. He leaned close and licked away the blood that was welling up around his lips, "S-Sorry, Roxy."

Roxas shook his head slightly. "N-no..." he groaned lowly, "D-don't be s-sorry Axel... y-you feel good right...?" He questioned, shutting his eyes tightly, Roxas was actually surprised, Axel was sorry? No one had ever apologized to Roxas before for hurting him, not once.

Axel nodded, "Y-Yeah..." he whispered, "But I want you t-to feel good too..." Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas' body, and he pressed a kiss against Roxas' throat, "J-Just tell me when you d-don't hurt."

Roxas smiled slightly, kissing Axel. "Wh-why couldn't you have fallen at my f-feet sooner you idiot." He whispered nuzzling Axel; he pushed the pain he felt to the back of his mind the best he could. Just having Axel's arms around him was making him feel so much better.

Axel grinned and moved one arm from around Roxas' body; just having sex together had brought them so much closer, and they weren't even finished yet. He'd been so sure that Roxas didn't like him just two days ago, but now he was being told he should have been there sooner for the blond..?

This was just too good to be true.

Axel slid his hand between their bodies and started to stroke Roxas' cock; maybe if he gave Roxas some pleasure the blond singer would relax enough to allow him to finally move and bring them closer and closer together. It was both the most brutal torture and amazing pleasure to be buried unmoving in Roxas' body; it was becoming too hard to wait for higher pleasure.

Roxas finally moaned loudly again, thrusting up into Axel's hand, the redhead's touch was like no other he had ever felt before on his cock; it was so amazing to him. "A-Axel..!" Roxas bit his lip again; his own sudden movement had caused himself some pain, but that quickly faded once Roxas had started. "M-move, I want m-more..."

Axel dug the fingers of one hand into Roxas' back and his hips drove forward into the tightness around him. God, but that voice begging for more was just the most arousing thing; he could already feel his orgasm approaching, though it was still far off. He started up a pace to match the slow, shaky movements his hand had already started, "R-Roxas!"

"O-oh g-god Axel..!" Roxas moaned loudly, tightening his hold around the redhead as he continued thrusting up into Axel's hand. "A-Axel h-harder!"

Axel trembled and began to thrust even faster; Roxas' voice spurred him on to move harder and deeper, "G-God, Roxas." he groaned as he tightened his grip around Roxas' erection. He brushed his fingers roughly over the tip before he dragged it down to cup his balls gently.

Axel tilted his head back and moaned; the tight feeling around him seemed to be getting worse and worse with each thrust. Roxas' muscles were twitching with each movement and it wouldn't be long before he was spilling his hot, white seed into that quivering, needy body, "I-I'm g-going to..." he warned as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

Roxas nodded as he moaned louder; he tossed his head back into the soft white pillow behind him, "M-me too..!" He moaned before he cried out loudly in pleasure, thrusting harder into Axel's hand "A-Axel..!" The blonde moaned once again as he came into Axel's hand "Aaahh..." Roxas bit his lip again, breathing heavily, letting his arms fall to his side.

Axel gasped loudly; Roxas' tight muscles clenched even more around him as his orgasm hit and it quickly sent Axel over the edge. With a few quick thrusts he was there and his essence filled Roxas up so much that it dribbled out of the tight opening and onto the bed below. His voice rose at the height of pleasure into a cry that was becoming so familiar a sound to escape him, "Roxas!"

Axel froze in his pleasure and his arms trembled for a second before he collapsed onto the spent body beneath him; he sighed and squeezed his eyes shut while he tried to catch his breath. He was acutely aware of Roxas beneath him; their chests were still pressed together and he could feel every ragged breath the blond took.

Even now it was still the most amazing feeling to be so close to Roxas.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel tightly. "Axel..." he breathed slowly as he pulled him up into a soft kiss, "That was amazing..." he nuzzled Axel who shut his eyes.

The redhead lifted himself up to pull his hand from between their bodies then he dropped himself back onto Roxas' chest, "I know." he whispered breathlessly, "You're even more amazing than I'd imagined." It was true; he'd expected Roxas to moan and push back against him, but he hadn't expected it to be a pleasure that even now set his mind a blaze with lust. He already wanted to do it again.

Too bad his body was just too tired...

Roxas laughed softly. "What's that you say, Axe..? 'Better then you imagined'?" he paused, just how many times had Axel thought about screwing the younger blonde before? "You've thought about doing this before..?"

Roxas wasn't really one to talk though, the reason he got no sleep when Axel stayed over the other night was because he was up half the night imagining that Axel snuck into his room and had rough, hard sex with him all night; and neither of them cared who heard them… something along the lines of what had just happened.

Axel grinned and looked down at him with a mischievous glint to green orbs, "Maybe I have..." he whispered, "Maybe I spent half the night every day this past week thinking about this, about you, and about how good just looking at you makes me feel." Axel trailed off, "But then, maybe I'm just lying and I never thought about it at all... until you started teasing me so much..."

Roxas opened his eyes and smirked at Axel. "Well I know I thought about you the other night while I was lying awake in bed… slowly touching myself." Roxas trailed off and put his arms around Axel's neck. "And I even moaned your name while you were outside in the living room, sleeping on my couch..." he whispered seductively.

Axel swallowed hard and dropped his face down to hide against Roxas chest, "You're such a tease." he said in a slightly scolding voice, "But I wouldn't change it for anything." Axel sealed his lips over Roxas' again; this guy just knew what buttons to push to bring 'Axel Junior' back to attention.

It would be the sexiest thing to see those soft fingers running over his nipples and stroking up the underside of his own cock; he'd have to keep that in mind for the next time they did this together.

"I know." Roxas smiled kissing his lover back. Heh, Roxas has so happy; he could actually call Axel his lover now. "But then again, Axel... didn't you just say, not to long ago, that you liked me being a tease..?" He asked while nuzzling Axel again. "Hmm not like it really matters though, hmm..? I'm just too tired right now to say anything more, looks like we'll miss that concert..." Though it wasn't like Roxas cared if they missed it; this was a thousand times better then going to a concert. He'd rather just lay in bed with his boyfriend that he really cared about.

Axel didn't care either for the concert; having Roxas lying with him was better than listening to some hot guys sing any day. Roxas was way better than them, anyhow, "I guess we will." Axel shrugged indifferently, "Want to cuddle and nap the rest of the day away?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, it's been a really long time since I've had sex like this..." He whispered letting his eyes slowly fall shut once again. "Heh you know, it's been about a month since anyone fucked me... ugh... I'll be sore tomorrow..." He muttered, not like he cared about that either, all he cared about right now was Axel.

Axel chuckled, "Wow, I feel honored to be the one you let take you after such a long time..." Axel let his own eyes fall closed as he whispered into Roxas' ear, "If you want, Roxy, I can carry you anywhere you want to go." Axel's voice lowered as sleep began to overtake him, "You're pretty light."

How lucky was he?

This would be the second time in a row he'd get to fall asleep with the cute, blue-eyed, blond; things just didn't get any better than this. Maybe tomorrow he could try for three days, or four after that..? Maybe, if it wouldn't be too soon in their quickly moving relationship, he could ask Roxas to move in with him somewhere; hell, he could bring Demyx too...

And they could get married and have kids too! _Dream on_, Axel. _Way_ too soon for those thoughts... but a guy can dream, can't he?

"Mhmm, you'll have to carry me tomorrow." Roxas whispered softly, though he was already falling asleep. "Well, that is, assuming I even want to leave this bed tomorrow… you're so warm and soft; like a blanket. Why would I want anything different from this tomorrow...?" He questioned the redhead, smiling; but he'd fallen asleep before he could even hear the answer, as Axel was too tired to think up much of a response.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't…

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

The weekend had been too much like torture; who knew that he would develop such a deep attraction for some pathetic little blond maggot? Roxas was small and had an attitude too big to be backed up by his pathetic excuse for muscles, yet Albel found himself lusting after that boy more, and more. Wouldn't it be fun to tie that boy down and show him just how a _real_ man backs up his attitude problem?

But how could he get the fool to play with him..? It just wasn't in his interest to harm Axel to get what he wanted...

So he'd thought all weekend, and the best way he'd come up with was to blackmail the kid into it; and what better way to draw the boy into his trap than to threaten to ruin his chance at fame? He'd been listening to Roxas and Axel talk and he'd picked up on the perfect thing to use against him: for what company would want to hire a slut like Roxas..?

So he distracted Axel by telling him about the extra assignment he could do to up one of his lower grades, and Axel had actually _told_ him to tell Roxas where he was. He approached the blond after class by his locker and leaned up against the one next to it, despite the locker's owner who was just about to open it up; but, like everyone else, he didn't dare to make Albel move, "Hello, little maggot."

"Hmph." Roxas scoffed at the older, taller man; Albel had been driving him insane the whole weekend he was at Axel's. He was constantly sending lust filled looks across the room and Roxas certainly did not want them. Sure, Albel was amazingly sexy; but Axel was still better looking then Albel and a better person.

Roxas had no desire whatsoever to be with this Albel guy; even if it was just a simple one night stand that no one would ever find out about, days like that were long gone for Roxas now. Axel was the only man he wanted in his life now.

Well... besides Demyx, but best friends are different.

"What do you want Albel? And where is Axel?" Roxas didn't even bother to look up at him, "He said he would be here after class today, but all I see is you..." He almost hissed while he slammed his locker shut; finally he turned to glare up at him.

Albel smirked, "He'll be here, I wanted to talk to you before he comes." he leaned in close with his threat just on the tip of his tongue; he wanted to hear if Roxas would listen to him before he forced the boy into doing what he wanted.

Roxas shook his head, taking a step back. "Sorry, but I don't have time for you." He smiled bitterly and turned his back to Albel to go off and look for his lover.

But he turned back to Albel; he hadn't gone too far down the empty hallway yet, "If you see Axel, tell him he needs to come to band practice tonight; and he'd better not be late or I swear he'll regret it."

Albel grinned, "I think you should come back and talk to me, Roxas, or you'll be the one who'll regret it." Albel continued to lean up against the locker, and he pretended that it would make no difference to him whether Roxas came back or not; but in reality it would be more than annoying if Roxas continued to run away.

Roxas growled, "Just what's that suppose to mean Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy?" He hissed and held his ground; he would not move from that spot, not for Albel, "You want to talk to me so bad, come here."

Albel shrugged, "Fine then." his twitched irritably but he refused to let Roxas see his anger; the blond wasn't falling for it, and it was pissing him off more and more by the second. He didn't take well to people who didn't do what he wanted them to when he wanted them to do it, "I suppose you don't _want_ your voice to take you anywhere..."

Finally the lingering threat was out; Roxas raised a brow and walked back over to Albel slowly. "Excuse me?" he hissed, furious over the threat and ready to beat Albel for _daring_ to say anything, "Just what are you implying, Albel?"

That's it! _Finally_ Roxas was being a good boy; but that didn't mean he wouldn't punish the blond when he got that chance, "Oh, you didn't hear?" Albel said in a teasing, but still threatening voice; it was the kind of voice that he used when he knew he'd won, "You'd better do what I tell you, because I know exactly how to keep you from getting anywhere..."

Roxas glared daggers into Albel and moved to stand in front of him; what was Albel talking about? "Axel told me about your little sex games of controlling people; hot, but not for me." Roxas smiled, a sort of false look to knock Albel off that high horse he was sitting on, "I already have Axel, so I don't need you buddy; just drop it, 'cause I really do doubt that someone like you could have anything to use against me."

Albel shook his head, but he expected that to be Roxas' response; he leaned in close and let his long, shaggy hair brush against Roxas' face, "How about if I tell them about what a slut you are..? I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to prove... and I'm sure no one would want to hire you then..."

Roxas turned his head to the side, refusing to look at Albel, "... how do you know that..?" he bit his lip and his eyes slid half-way closed, "Wh-what do you want me to do..?"

Albel chuckled, "You do have a big mouth when you're talking to a certain red-head; I just had to stand there." The sadistic university student reached out and brushed his fingers over Roxas' face, "I want to play with you, of course."

A low growl was Roxas' response, he slapped Albel's hand away, "No! I won't do that to Axel!" Hurting Axel was the last thing the blonde wanted to do; he really, really liked Axel and maybe someday it would grow into something more? But if there was any chance of having a good relationship with the drummer he couldn't cheat with Albel.

Albel shrugged, "Fine then." he pulled back from the locker, "Say goodbye to your singing career." He laughed as he headed down the hall; though he hoped Roxas would reconsider. He would play with the blond one way or another, it was just annoying to have to come up with another plan.

Roxas bit his lip; how could he even consider doing this to Axel..? Maybe… Axel wouldn't find out, there was no way Albel would tell his own best friend that he was blackmailing his boyfriend into sex, "Albel wait!" he called before he ran down the hall after that horriedly evil man, "Fine..." he said at legth, "I'll do it..."

Albel grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way." he turned back to Roxas and glanced down the hallway, just as Axel was coming over, "We'll do this tomorrow, I have a place; clear your plans and meet me behind the school after class."

Roxas nodded sadly, "Alright..."

How could he even think about doing this..? And just for his stupid music career..? It was far too late to back out now; if he did Albel would probably only make things worse for him, but what if Axel found out...? Roxas bit his lip again and hung his head.

Albel was alread out of the building when Axel walked up behind Roxas, "Hey, Roxy." he greeted cheerfully; he reached out to place his hand on Roxas' back, "Something wrong, hun?" he asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice, "Did Albel say something to you?"

"N-no..." he whispered shaking his head, pressing closer to Axel, "I'm just not feeling too good..." Roxas wrapped his thin arms around Axel and drew him close, "Just hold me for a bit..?" he nuzzled his face into Axel's chest.

God, why did Albel have to be such a cold hearted bastard..? He just couldn't understand how Albel could even think of doing something like this to his best friend.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and lifted his hand to brush his fingers through the short, blond, strands; he knew that something was wrong, and maybe he _should_ push Roxas to tell him what had happened... but he didn't want to risk pushing this subject as it could also push Roxas away. That was the thing he had to avoid above all else.

So what if Albel _had_ said something..? Albel was rude, and threatening; but he couldn't imagine his best friend doing anything too bad to Roxas. He'd just have to have a little talk with Albel later today.

Maybe, Roxas thought, he should talk to Demyx about this..? There might be some way he could get out of this situation with out having to sleep with Albel; a way out that Demyx could see as a person outside the situation. Roxas hoped that was true...

"Axel..." he tilted his head to look up at the drummer, "You really like me, right...?" He whispered softly.

Axel nodded and pressed his nose into Roxas' hair, "Yeah, I really like you Roxas; you're so important to me." Axel tilted Roxas' head up and pressed a light kiss over his lips, "You're amazing."

Roxas tightened his hold around Axel. "No, I'm really not Axel... but I'm glad I can make you, at least, a little happy." he replied before kissing him again, "If you want you can skip practice tonight, I'm just going to go home and go to bed tonight..." He whispered.

Roxas honestly didn't know if singing was worth the risk of losing Axel; sure they hadn't even been going out a week, but he cared for the redhead and being away from him for too long made his heat ache terribly. So what would he do if they were done for good..?

Axel frowned; since when did Roxas not want to practice..? Something must be seriously wrong... it worried him so much to hear his beautiful Roxas so down. Axel tightened his hold around the beautiful blond, "Can I come?"

The singer shook his head slightly and pulled back from Axel, walking backwards down the hall slightly. "No... really it's ok..." he gave Axel a fake smile. "I just have a headache." Roxas was a horrible liar and both he and the redhead knew it.

"Just take the day off, go hang out with Albel or something, have a guys night." There it was again; another fake smile plastered across Roxas's pale face.

Axel's shoulders drooped and he didn't bother to hide his disappointment; Roxas was even pulling away from him now..? Damn, that stung, "Ok..." he whispered, though he really wanted nothing more than to force Roxas to let him over, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Roxas nodded a bit, "In class, but I have plans right after, so I can't really see you tomorrow, sorry Axel..." he whispered before he turned and walked out of the school; Roxas ran the whole way home, only to lock himself in his bedroom the rest of the night.

Demyx tried to get the other blonde to eat, but it was no use; and Axel had tried to call and text him but Roxas would answer neither.

Albel was waiting for the blond, right where he said he would be; he still had that damn grin on his face that clearly spoke volumes about how _amazing_ he thought he was. He was leaned up against the building in such a way that, as Roxas approached, it was like he was being looked down upon; as if Roxas would _need_ to feel any shorter than he already was, "You came."

Roxas nodded slowly. "Obviously, I'm here aren't I?" he hissed, looking down at his feet and refusing to look at Albel. "So you said you had a place, lets just go then I want this to be over as soon as possible."

Albel's crimson eyes glinted evilly as he reached out to grab Roxas' arm roughly, "Now, now, Roxas; you'd better watch what you say around me. You're mine until I say we're finished and if you assume that we'll finish just because we start sooner you are sorely mistaken." Albel gave Roxas' arm a rough tug. He was borrowing an apartment from one of his other... 'friends', and luckily the apartment would be empty of everyone but the two of them all night long; there was nothing but his own will to stop this night of fun.

Roxas growled. "And if you think I'll do exactly what you say, your sorely mistaken, jackass." He spat as he tried to pull his arm away from Albel, but he was much stronger and simply tightened his grip, dragging him towards the apartment.

What had Roxas gotten himself into?

Should he just tell Albel that he doesn't care who knows about his past and try his best to find someone who'll hire him?

Albel chuckled, "Good, Roxas, good; it just wouldn't be _fun_ if you followed all my orders, now would it..?" Albel headed up the stairs to the apartment; he was extremely thankful that the place was so close, he was already getting aroused and it would get harder to move soon.

Roxas growled and bit down _hard_ on Albel's arm, forcing him to let the blonde go. "You disgust me you know that? How could you do this to Axel, isn't he your best friend!"

Albel scowled and whipped around to pin Roxas against the wall in the tiny hallway leading to the room; they were so close... but Roxas just couldn't wait to be defiant inside, could he? Albel snarled and immediately sunk his teeth into Roxas' bottom lip, "As much as I... _like_ Axel I need more than just friendship to be satisfied... and, unfortunately for him, you seem to be fit to satisfy me."

Roxas yelped and instinctively moved his leg to knee Albel in the crotch quickly. Shit. He probably really shouldn't have done that... who knows what Abel would do to him now as Roxas stood there, sucking on his still bleeding lip, watching Albel back away from him in pain.

Albel groaned and leaned down to protect his injured sac, "Y-You bitch." he growled; there was just no replacing the rage he felt at this moment. There'd been many things he planned to do tonight, but striking Roxas hadn't been one of them; until that moment. With his crimson eyes burning Albel straightened himself and lashed out with one hand; his fist dug into Roxas' stomach first once, then twice before he allowed the third one to strike the wall next to Roxas' doubled over body.

He grabbed the singer by his short hair and quickly pulled him down the hall; he paused to unlock the door before he stepped inside and threw Roxas to the floor, "Get up, Maggot."

Yeah, Roxas had added 'kicking Albel in the balls' on his list of things to _never_ do again for as long as he lived.

As he lay there crumpled on there floor all he could do was clutch at his stomach, whimpering softly; thinking about how, right now, he should be wrapped up in Axel's arms on the couch in his quiet apartment while Demyx cooed over how adorable they are together. Roxas after would then throw a pillow at him, a warning for him to keep quiet or the next thing he threw would not be so soft and harmless.

But no, he was here instead, with Albel; not Axel, the one he truly cared for, maybe more, who knows? "N-no..." Roxas managed to breathe while shaking his head. "I-I don't want this anymore.."

"It's too late to change your mind." Albel pointed out, "You're mine to play with, and I'm not about to let you go." Albel moved over to the blond and dug his foot into his back, "I said 'get up', fool; or do I have to make you?"

Roxas slowly rose to his feet, still clutching at his stomach and Albel grabbed onto his arm again and dragged him to the bedroom. Albel had already been here earlier today so he had all of his toys in the room ready, and waiting for his pleasure, "I suppose Axel told you what I like to do, so get undressed and lie face down on the bed."

"No! I told you I don't want this anymore, I don't care who you tell about me being a slut." He hissed pulling his arm back from Albel. "I'm not going to do anything you say, I'm not going to let you do this." He said as he reached into his pocket, grabbing out his cell phone and dialled Axel number, listening to the faint ringing sound.

Albel growled and struggled with Roxas; just as Axel picked up the phone it was snapped shut, and the call was ended, "Fine, then." Albel growled, "I'm not opposed to _forcing_ you."

Roxas tried to push Albel away from him. "Get off me!" He hissed trying to do all he could to keep Albel away from him, alot of good that did, a little 5'4 trying to keep away a 6'0 attacker, but he had to try didn't he..?

He was almost starting to understand why people said that some victims of rape were responsible for it happening, probably because they were just like Roxas: going to meet a guy much stronger then themselves for sex they where blackmailed into, only to change their mind and have this happen.

Albel easily pushed Roxas down on the bed and he climbed over him, "Guess this means clothing isn't important to you." he said as he flicked open a pocket knife; he pressed the tip close to Roxas' throat and let it trail down Roxas' smooth flesh, "Wouldn't it be pretty all covered in red?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't…

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

Roxas tilted his head back and bit down on his already raw lip, "P-Please don't do this, Albel, please..." he whimpered, "… just stop, I'll do anything if you just stop this please..?" He begged. Roxas was begging... he truly was still just a pathetic slut after all...

"Anything..?" Albel asked, curiously; he almost seemed to consider it, but in the end he only showed Roxas a mocking smile, "I knew it... you can talk big, can't you? Yet, in the end all you are is a whimpering little child." Albel trailed the knife down; he had no real intention to use the knife for anything but removing clothes, but it was fun to see that look of fear cross the boy's face.

Albel caught the fabric with the sharp edge of his knife and he quickly tore through the material to expose beautiful, pale flesh.

Roxas turned his head away from Albel; he couldn't stand looking at him anymore... that look on his face… it terrified Roxas, "Y-yes..." Roxas managed to whimper, "I... I really am... just… please, I'll do anything..." Damn it! If only Roxas was a foot taller and a few years older, he'd have kicked this pretty boy's ass so hard by now.

"And what do you think you can do for me, Roxas..?" he asked as he leaned down to taste Roxas' flesh for the first time; he nipped at the boy's collar bone and then drew back to look into pleading blue orbs, "Give me something good... and maybe I'll be more persuaded to stop..."

"I-If I suck y-you off, will you stop this..?" He begged, yet again; damn it Roxas! What was wrong with him! He should just be strong and take this like the man he pretends to be. Not like the pathetic slut he was being now.

Albel's lips stayed curled in that smirk and he moved to bite over to one of Roxas' nipples; he let his hot breath hit Roxas' skin as he spoke, "I don't know... a blow job isn't really all that interesting." he let his tongue flick out against the little nub of flesh, "It's no better than jacking off; you'll have to come up with something better... and fast." Albel grazed his teeth over the nipple, "I'm getting closer and closer to fucking you..."

"P-Please! I'll do anything you tell me I-I swear just please don't fuck me..." He whispered once more, tears had started to form in his eyes. Trying to ignore the feeling of Albel's mouth starting to suck and bite on his nipple slowly.

Albel grinned and pulled back from Roxas' flesh, "Alright, I won't fuck you." Albel sat back and reached for a box he'd earlier left lying by the bed; he pulled back some handcuffs, "Hold your arms above your head."

Oh god Roxas, what had he just agreed to..? Maybe he should have just let Albel fuck him roughly; never the less, he did as he was told and raised his arms slowly above his head.

Albel secured Roxas' wrists to one of the metal bars of the bed's headboard before he finished cutting off the singer's shirt. Now useless, he tossed the knife to the floor and started unbuttoning Roxas' pants.

The blonde's eyes widened as he watched what Albel was doing now. "Wh-What are you doing!" He cried, thrusting his hips upward, trying to throw Albel off of his small body.

Albel used Roxas' movements to pull the blonde's pants down and off his body, "Shut up, maggot; I told you I wouldn't fuck you, and I meant it."

"Then what are you doing!" He repeated, trying to move away from Albel.

Albel reached for his boxers and started pulling them down slowly, "Well, you only said you didn't want _me_ to fuck you." he said with a grin; the terror in Roxas' eyes was turning him on more and more every second. It didn't even matter whether he got to be inside the boy or not.

"N-Not true!" He cried, "I... I said, 'don't fuck me' so either way with a toy or with your cock, you can't fuck me at all!" He highly doubted that Albel would listen to him, but he had to try, didn't he...?

Albel pushed the palm of his hand against Roxas' boxers; he was disappointed that there wasn't any indication of arousal, but that would change soon. He continued rubbing slowly at Roxas' cock, "Just be glad I'm not putting myself into you; you're in no position to make demands, worm."

"Aaahh…" Roxas whimpered pathetically.

Albel grinned; he loved the sound of Roxas' whimpers, it sent pleasurable heat straight into his cock. By now it was entirely impossible to ignore how confined he was feeling; Albel pulled his pants open with his free hand while the other continued trying to bring arousal to the blond.

Roxas continued to bite down on his lip, causing it to bleed even more. "St-stop it, please!"

"What's the matter Roxas?" He said in a dark, teasing voice, "I thought you would do _anything_ so I wouldn't fuck you." he squeezed the hardening flesh in hand and groaned low in his throat when his own actions hit him, "I'm not going to fuck you."

Roxas looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Aaahh..! I... I don't want to be fucked at all, please stop this..."

Albel quickly pulled Roxas' boxers off, "I'm bored with this." he commented and he climbed off the bed and disrobed in a few quick movements.

Roxas looked down at his own naked body, since when was he this hard..? That stupid, useless body of his! It wasn't supposed to enjoy this. Not like it would ever listen to Roxas…

Albel climbed back onto the bed and reached into the box; he came back and showed to Roxas a fiery red dildo, "Reminds a guy of Axel's hair, doesn't it?" his grin turned into a lustful smile, though it was still just as threatening, "Think you'd like to be fucked by this? Or maybe a whore like you would rather the real deal..."

Roxas turned away from him; it really didn't matter to him, either way he was going to get fucked against his wishes. "I don't care Albel you can fuck me for all I care..." He whispered, sounding rather broken. At least if Albel fucked him he'd be more satisfied and, hopefully, let him go sooner.

Albel chuckled and tossed the toy to the ground, "Sounds like a great idea." Albel grabbed Roxas' body and flipped him onto his stomach; he took his place behind Roxas and quickly thrust inside the tight heat. A low groan escaped his parted lips and Albel tilted his head back to moan at the ceiling.

"Aaahh!" Roxas cried out in sheer pain as he shut his eyes tightly. Maybe if he imagined it was Axel doing this it wouldn't be so bad?

Albel began a quick pace; his hair whipped around with the speed of his movements, and his fingers dug harshly into soft flesh. Roxas' ass muscles twitched and clenched around him; it was entirely unintentional, but Roxas caused him so much pleasure, it wouldn't be long before he would cum deep inside the unwilling body.

Roxas couldn't help but moan loudly. His mind was screaming as loud as it could for Albel to stop; but his body urged him on, begging Albel to fuck him harder until he came into the sheets of the bed beneath him. Moaning louder then he had before he clenched the walls of his ass tightly around Albel's cock.

Albel moaned again and continued moving faster; a more erratic pace set in as Albel drew closer to his orgasm, "A-Ah..!" he gasped between ragged breathing. Albel's hand quickly moved around to take hold of Roxas' throbbing erection and he stroked in time with the thrusts.

"Aaahh! O-Oh god!" Roxas moaned even louder, thrusting hard into Albel's hand then back against Albel himself.

Albel cried out and dug his fingers into Roxas' hips; the pleasure was mounting quickly and, with a loud cry, Albel released into the singer's heat, "F-Fayt!" he growled low into the heated air of the room, "Ahh..."

Roxas moaned loudly and bit into his lip for the thousandth time that day, he came hard into Albel's hand against his mind and heart's wishes.

Albel sagged against Roxas' back and shut his eyes, "Mmmm... we'll have to play again some other time." he whispered tiredly.

Roxas shook his head slightly. "N-no... you never said anything about me having to do this _again_ with you." He had tried to yell, but his voice would hardly go above a whisper; the blonde had once again messed up his beautiful voice.

That was one thing he hated, he had an amazing voice, but even the slightest bit of yelling would mess it up for days; yet after he sung at the top of his lungs he was always fine the next day and ready for another show. Talk about weird.

Albel grinned, "Well, now I've got something else I can use against you." Albel whispered against Roxas' ear, "How do you think Axel would like it, if he knew you cheated on him?" Oh yes, he knew he was being unnecessarily mean to the blond, but he _didn't_ exactly get to play with him the way he wanted to.

Roxas' eyes widened in shock; would Albel really tell Axel what had happened here tonight..? What if he did? Axel would probably believe his best friend over a little annoying blonde he had only been dating a few days...

Even if Roxas did get a chance to explain his side of the story, would Axel even want to listen to him anymore? "You... you wouldn't tell him..."

Albel grinned and lifted his fingers to run them over Roxas' neck, "I won't... if you do what I tell you to." he shut his eyes and settled down, "Now shut up, I'm sleeping."

Roxas pulled away from his touch as much as he could, considering he was still handcuffed to the bed. "If you're done with me for tonight then let me go, please..." He begged. He could only imagine how worried Axel must be around him; he hadn't talked to him at all today and barely yesterday, and just when he finally did call him, Albel had taken his phone away right when Axel picked up.

Albel didn't do anything for a while, making Roxas think he was ignoring him; but in the end he reached up to the handcuffs, "You want me to let you go, do you..?"

Roxas nodded slowly; he wanted to go home, he wanted Axe... but how could he even think of seeing Axel right now? And after what he had just done, too..? Axel would surely know… "Yes, please let me go, I'll give you my cell number; just call when you want me again..." He whispered, sounding broken and defeated.

Albel smirked, "I like the sound of that." he opened the handcuffs and rolled off of the blond, "Go write it down."

Roxas got off the bed slowly and pulled his boxers and pants back on his slim hips, he guessed he was walking home shirtless, since his was cut to shreds thanks to Albel. "I'll leave it on the counter for you..." He said as he picked up his phone and walked out into the other room; and just as Roxas had said he would, he wrote down his number on a piece of paper and left it on the counter for Albel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

Roxas stopped back at his apartment for a shower and to get a new shirt, one with longer sleeves that could hide the bruises from Axel. He was just so scared to be at Axel's apartment right now; he wanted nothing more than the feeling of strong, comforting arms around him… but at the same time he didn't think he'd be able to look anywhere near those pretty green eyes. It took everything he had in his being just to raise one quivering hand to knock on the door, but somehow he managed it.

Axel, at the same time, was feeling terrible on his own; though it wouldn't be more-so than what his blond lover was going though at this moment. Of course he didn't know of what had happened; his feelings were based on a different incident all together: Roxas had called him… and he hadn't picked up soon enough.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do, or what it meant. All he knew of the entire situation was that he was so damn worried for his missing lover and he could do nothing but sit and wait for the blond to call him ba-

_Bang, bang, bang._

Axel nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the quiet rattling of the door that somehow grew to echo about the otherwise silent room; he didn't know if he should be excited or not… Maybe Albel forgot his key..? Still, Axel wasn't willing to pass up a single lead, however small, to his lover's whereabouts; he would definitely _not_ miss Roxas a second time!

Steeling his nerves for what could possibly be a let-down… … or maybe even something far worse; Axel headed stiffly over to the door and took the knob into his slightly shaking hands. Honestly, he didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous about this entire thing; but he could feel dread stirring in his belly.

He grit his teeth hard and pulled the door open with all the determination he had, though he forced his outward look to remain as cool as ever; there was just no way that he'd look like a worried mother in front of—

"Roxas..." Instantly, when he saw who it was, Axel's cool look melted away into one of pure shock and then worry: Roxas, simply put, looked like hell had taken hold of him sometime since they'd last spoken.

Roxas looked up at his lover slowly, and he tried to force a smile upon his lips; he knew he looked bad, and he just didn't want Axel to worry too much. If he _did_ worry wouldn't he try and comfort him in a… normal loving way..? There was nothing wrong with being comforted as such, but Roxas could barely suppress the horrid shudder creeping up his back. All of this twisted the smile he'd been trying to force onto his face until it was nothing more than a thin quivering line on his face that twitched upwards every now and then.

The rawness of his lips didn't help his appearance any, and his voice only worked to further prove how terrible he was feeling, "H-Hi…" he stuttered, though it was instantly regretted; his damn throat hurt like a bitch from all the yelling that had taken place between him and… Albel. He'd have to remember to keep his voice nice and low so as not to strain anything further… not that he could muster up the energy for loudness.

As rude as it might have been for him to think it, Axel just couldn't get over how horrible Roxas looked right now; the singer was always particular about the way he looked going out into public. Seeing him in this state of disarray was… more frightening than anything else Axel had ever handled on his own. What was he to do..?

"R-Roxas…" he began, unable to keep the deeply set worry out of his voice; he really didn't care if Albel came up right now and heard him worrying so, "what happened?" It sort of felt like a stupid question when it was finally out in the open like that… it was obvious that Roxas had been screaming and crying over something; his eyes were red and swollen and his voice had that scratch to it that always attacked the blond when he put too much effort into his passionate lyrics… or… other things that got him riled up.

He just knew it was something awful, and if he didn't know better he'd have thought Roxas had gotten into an argument with Demyx. The dread he was feeling, now stronger than ever, told him differently; something had happened to his beautiful little lover, and he needed to know what it was. There had to be something he could do to keep the tears from ever forming in the depths of those pretty blue eyes.

In the most loving gesture that he could muster, Axel reached out towards his lover; a softness was in his green eyes that had probably never been so clear before, but it was all lost to the pretty young singer. The second those warm fingers brushed against his pale skin he flinched away from the older man's touch, though it was not something that Roxas had intended to do it still hurt the red head deeply.

"N-nothing..." Roxas stuttered, his eyes traveling anywhere about the room but Axel's face; right now he couldn't stand to look at Axel at all, he didn't deserve to. Even though he desperately wanted to believe that nothing that happened between him and Albel was real, the truth was that it was… he had betrayed Axel the second he even considered letting Albel touch him.

"I-I just had a bad night last night..." Roxas whispered as he turned away from Axel, the lie burning his throat and making it even more impossible to speak than it already was. He felt like crying. Would Axel even want him… when he found out what had happened? Would he want him… now that he couldn't even stand to be touched by him..?

Axel took a step back, the horror of the situation hitting him square in the chest like it was a physical blow that the younger boy had just dealt to him; Roxas... just _flinched_ when he'd been touched..?

Ouch...

Major ouch...

Maybe it really had been too good to be true: the relationship he'd started with Roxas. Why was Roxas even _here_ if he didn't want to be touched..? The only thing he could think was that Roxas was here to break up... and that tore him apart...

Ok, he just had to calm down and listen to what Roxas had to say... maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought..?

Roxas shook his head slightly and moved back through the door and out into the cold hallway, though he hardly noticed anything other than the words that somehow made their way out of his mouth, "I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, his head continued to move from side to side, though he didn't know why, he just couldn't seem to control himself, "I... I shouldn't have come here to bother you..." He said as he took another step back, he was completely unsure why he was saying what he was saying; he needed Axel more than anyone right now. He wanted nothing more than for Axel to just hold him while he poured his heart out about the terrible events that had happened to him only a few hours ago.

He wanted Axel to believe him so badly, but whose side would Axel really choose? His best friend of four years or some little blond he'd just started to date? Roxas could hear the answer echoing in his mind, and he hated it… yet he just couldn't seem to find any evidence to support Axel choosing him.

Axel's shoulders slumped; this was just great..! First it was yesterday in school, then it was the phone call... and now this..? Axel shook his head and stepped back even further, "O-Ok, Roxas... I'll... see you tomorrow, then."

He never expected he would be such a coward; but he was terrified that if he tried to get Roxas to stay that he'd pull away even more... would they break up..? He'd tried so hard to get Roxas to be with him, but now he was willing to stand by and let things fail between them..? What the _hell_ was the matter with him..?

"I'm not going to be in class for a few days Axel..." Roxas told the redhead, his voice soft and low to keep from straining his already aching throat, that was the last thing he needed, "My voice is kind of messed up right now..." he pointed out obviously, following it with a swallow to wet the dry corners of his throat, only to fail miserably, "you can come over for practice if you really want, but I'll probably just stay in my room the whole time... I'm sorry for wasting your time last weekend..." Roxas tried to smile a bit, more for self reassurance than anything, though it was once again a bitter, thin line one his face, "That practice was really for nothing, huh? 'Cause now I'm sick..." Following that he let out a soft laugh, one that was empty and cold… devoid of the emotions that were currently turning inside of him.

Axel clenched his fists; dread overtook him with each word from the blonde's mouth, "You didn't waste my time, Roxas." he whispered, "I loved spending time with you..."

'Here it comes.' he thought, 'He's saying he wasted your time, he doesn't want to see you next week... you're dumped...' but even as the thoughts crossed his mind Axel refused to believe them, "Roxas... ... what are you... trying to... say..?" He asked in an attempt to draw more information from the blond… anything was better than hanging like this… unsure if he would be dumped, yet still daring to hope that their relationship wasn't over. He had to know, he didn't know if he'd be able to go on like this, trapped by his own feelings.

Roxas froze slightly as he watched the redhead's movements, his blue eyes finally trying to catch Axel's green to read the emotions etched into the pools of his eyes. "It's just that... well, all that practicing we did on the weekend..." he whispered, his eyes studying every curve and line of Axel's face for some kind of hint to the thoughts that were kept within. What, he asked himself, could have got Axel so worked up? So tense..?

"Well…" Roxas continued slowly, still trying desperately to read the emotions playing across Axel's face, "it's kinda for nothing since we won't be able to practice together for a while, you know, until my voice gets better again." He tried a casual shrug and couldn't help but wince as something inside burned with pain, "you'll probably forget what we already did..."

Axel relaxed with a sigh, "That's all then..? Just the practice..?" he brushed his fingers through his hair and smiled a little, though it was nervous and hardly happy, "Well, Roxy, if you need anything you can always... call me..." So he was still nervous that Roxas was drifting away from him, but at least it wasn't happening now... and it was only his stupid head making something out of nothing.

Though Roxas' current attitude and actions were worrying to him he knew they both needed time; maybe he could just see Roxas in a few days and they could talk this situation over..?

Roxas nodded slowly in response and turned to leave, though he was still unsure what Axel had been thinking, it seemed that he was no longer worrying; the last thing Roxas wanted was to worry the other boy, "You can always call me too, Axel." Again the urge was there; standing out in the hall in front of Axel's apartment, Roxas wanted nothing more than to just throw himself across the threshold and into the arms of his lover. He wanted to hold him tightly and never let him go, but something was still holding him back… that fear that Axel would reject him the second they came into contact… as if he would suddenly know the betrayal that had occurred.

"I'm sorry I wasn't answering before," Roxas continued, his eyes once again traveling away from Axel to the wall, the door, the ground… anything but those searching green eyes, "but I'll be sure to try now." he whispered, "So I'll see you later then..." With that, the blonde turned around and casually walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing as he went until the hallway was left silent.

Axel never knew he'd feel so lonely after only a few days of separation from Roxas. Man, was he attached or what..? The few phone calls they shared just weren't enough for him and he'd gone insane (and horny) for Roxas' touch.

He'd decided (though Roxas had agreed) that today he would go and see the blond no matter what. Besides all of that, Axel couldn't stand to be around Albel right now. The older man always seemed to have this look on his face, one that made the redhead uneasy; it was a knowing look, like he could look into the deepest part of his soul. It was unnerving, and he had to wonder if the creepy guy was up to something... though he didn't dare ask.

Chances are if he did, Albel would make him regret being curious.

Axel sighed and lifted his hand to rap on the door of Roxas' apartment then he stepped back to wait for one of the blondes to answer it. What was with everyone and being so different lately..? Even when he tried to talk to Demyx about the band he seemed more... fidgety than usual... but then, he _did_ have to live with Roxas and whatever mood the beauty was in... maybe it was just affecting him as well..?

Roxas pulled himself off the couch slowly and made his way over to the door; he had, of course, told Demyx everything about what happened and the other boy told him, naturally, that he should just tell Axel what had happened… that Axel would understand; but Roxas wasn't so sure. Maybe things would have been different if his encounter with Albel had only been a one-time thing, but Roxas had met with Albel just last night as well… he wouldn't be able to stand it if the… story Axel heard came from Albel. There would certainly be no chance between him and Axel if Albel were the one to reveal everything to him… and he didn't know what would happen if Demyx were to spill the beans.

Luckily, Demyx was a good friend and he hadn't said a word to Axel, just as Roxas asked of him… and Albel seemed to have kept of his end of the… bargain. If Axel was going to find out about all of this, Roxas wanted to be the one he found it out from.

"Just a second!" Roxas called in the raspy tone that he'd had for almost a week now; his voice just wasn't getting any better… and he really hoped it was due to his… sessions with Albel… with the way things were looking right now, it appeared that Roxas would have no future as a singer…

But, maybe, if he told Axel what was going on… he would at least have a lover.

Roxas shook his head lightly as he opened the door so he might clear his head of thoughts that might be given away when Axel finally saw him. He knew he looked horrible, and there was no mistaking it; he hadn't slept in days and he'd been living off of energy drinks and coffee. Hardly a morsel of food had entered his system for days… he really didn't know how he kept on living.

Axel stared at him for a second in horror; Roxas plainly looked like shit. It wasn't the sort of cute 'I've been lazy' look, though he was still the same adorable blond, it was a look that made Axel wonder just _what_ had happened to his Roxas over the last three days.

"Hey Roxas." he decided it'd be best _not_ to point out what Roxas looked like; he still wasn't sure of their situation right now, and he didn't want a stupid comment like 'you don't look so good, Roxy' to be taken the wrong way... because, lord knows, if someone were to find a way to get angry about that statement it'd be Roxas...

Well, at least, the moody Roxas that had rejected him before would definitely find a reason for that comment to be offensive.

Roxas nodded slowly in response to Axel's greeting and he turned around to head back to the couch, "Hey Axel." He said before he sunk into the couch and curled up in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. In one hand he took a mug of somewhat warm coffee he'd been sipping absently for about half an hour while the other wrapped protectively around his knees, "How was your day, today?" he asked in an attempt to make small talk; he knew Axel was worried, and he had to do something to reassure him.

He really had missed Axel so much in the past few days; it had been hell getting through all of this alone, so right now he really wished that Axel would just hold him. Even if he ended up resisting the embrace, it was really what Roxas wanted… what he needed from Axel right now.

Axel walked over to the couch and sat down next to the mess of a blond; he put his feet up on the table and leaned close to Roxas, but didn't touch him, "Same old, same old." he replied, "I forgot to pay attention in class again, so I've got to swipe Albel's notes if I want to actually _learn_ anything."

It was harder than he thought it would be to sit next to the singer without touching him; it was like Axel was frozen cold, and Roxas just _radiated_ heat. He needed to feel that soft skin against his own, he needed to feel that soft hair tangled in his fingers, he _needed_ to feel Roxas' soft lips against his own... so he could feel that pleasant tingling he hadn't felt in days...

Why was Roxas so irresistible..?

Roxas scoffed and curled himself tighter into the ball he was in when he heard Albel's name mentioned from the redhead's lips; how could Axel fail to realize how horrible that… _guy_ is? Axel had known him for four years after all, he had been with him; how could Axel not have figured out that the state he was in right now was caused by that heartless bastard? After all, Roxas had started to be like this _right_ after Axel had seen Roxas talking to the crimson eyed man. Did Axel really see no connection between Albel and the way Roxas was now?

"Um..." Axel fidgeted a little and moved to draw one of his legs to his chest; this wasn't really working, was it..? Roxas just seemed more... closed off for whatever reason. Just how could he get Roxas talking to him again..?

Ok, Axel, think back; what did he do to get Roxas to talk to him in the first place..?

He acted like a perverted idiot... then apologized and begged Roxas to forgive him... did that mean he did something to piss Roxas off..?

"So I guess your voice hasn't really cleared up..." he commented, lamely, "I should get you something more soothing for your throat..."

Roxas shook his head again before he looked over at Axel, he was proud that he was now able to meet Axel's eyes, even though he still felt terrible about what had happened, "It's been getting worse and worse, I need to take care of it better." He said as he set his coffee down on the table, "Not like it really matters I'll never go anywhere with my singing anymore, it's too late for that..."

Roxas _needed_ to tell Axel what was going on, what was the point of being in this relationship if this was all that was left of it..?

"Hey now," Axel protested, "Roxas, it's not that bad; it's just a cold, right..? Your voice will be back to normal soon and you'll be ready to blow away some contractors with that angelic tone of yours." he encouraged; he didn't know where this depression of Roxas' had come from, but he was determined not to let it ruin what Roxas had going for him.

Didn't Roxas remember just what his voice did to him..? Think of what such a seductive tone could do to fan girls everywhere..! There was just no way that he could let Roxas give up now!

"No Axel..." Roxas began softly, a bitter tone clinging to his voice, "No one will want to hire a slut like me..." Roxas paused for a second, his voice seemingly dead in his throat; come on! He had to do this, he had to tell Axel! Really, if Axel dumped him for being blackmailed then raped, what kind of boyfriend would he be?

Roxas needed someone who would stick by him through anything, including this. "...Albel will make sure no one will hire me..." He finally whispered as he looked straight into Axel's green eyes almost challenging him on the issue.

Axel stared at him for a second with a totally clueless look on his face, "Wha..?" but as the word was uttered the pieces began to fall into place, "That's what he said to you at school, isn't it..?" he whispered, "Roxas, why didn't you tell me he was _threatening_ you?"

Anger was blazing inside of him; and just like that, four years of friendship were crushed. It wasn't so much that Albel had done this to him, but that he would be so... selfish as to do this to _Roxas_. If Albel had some sort of problem, why didn't he take it out with the one he was most likely angry with..?

Unless... ... maybe it really wasn't him Albel had the problem with. Hadn't he been eyeing Roxas a lot that first weekend they'd spent together..?

"I-I was scared Axel..." Roxas almost whimpered as he thought back on what had Albel had done to him; it was alot more than threatening… "I thought you wouldn't believe me... I thought for sure you'd just take Albel's side..."

Roxas bit his healing lip causing a small bit of blood to form around his teeth, "He... Albel... he told me that he would tell everyone about my past unless I..." Roxas paused to swallow his fear quickly so he could press on with his explanation, "unless I slept with him... that's what he told me." Roxas began to tremble slightly, but he had to continue, he couldn't stop until Axel heard the whole story, "He's been blackmailing me for almost a week now Axel, to get me to sleep with him..." He whispered before he finally turned away from Axel; he wouldn't be able to take the look on Axel's face when understanding dawned on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, or Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

Main Pairing: AxelxRoxas

* * *

"Fucker!" Axel hissed, his rage overcoming all common sense; he shook as he rose to his feet. Albel was quickly becoming his enemy. Just _how_ could Albel do this to his boyfriend! He thought that he and Albel were friends!

"I'll _fucking_ kill him!" he growled; he was about to storm out of the room when he heard a slight whimper form Roxas. His anger froze and he sunk back to the couch. Revenge could wait; right now, his Roxas needed him.

Axel reached out cautiously and touched Roxas' shoulder with his shaking hands, "I'm... not mad at you, Roxas." he assured the boy.

Roxas shook his head violently. "Wh-why not! I slept with him! Twice!" Roxas whimpered, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Th-the first time I tried to stop him, b-but I couldn't... I told him I wouldn't do it again after..." Roxas's mind had been playing the events of the past week in his head on repeat since they had happened.

How could Axel not be mad?

Roxas had _cheated_ on him.

"But... he told me he would tell you I was cheating on you unless I slept with him again... s-so I did... I didn't even bother to fight back this time... it was useless, I could hardly even yell at him anymore..." The blonde whimpered softly.

Axel began to rub Roxas' shoulder, "Roxas... I get it, ok..? It's... not your fault... Albel forced you into this." his voice was shaking as he spoke; he wanted so much to find Albel and teach him _not_ to mess with _his_ Roxas. It took all he had to keep from snarling every word, but he knew Roxas just needed him to be there and be understanding.

Axel slid his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him close, "I love you, Roxas; it's... Albel raped you... so... it's... I don't consider that cheating."

Roxas looked up at him slowly. Did Axel just say he _loved_ him..?

The blonde pressed closer into Axel's side, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Y-you... love me...?" He asked softly.

Roxas had thought he felt something more for Axel, but he wasn't sure yet if he loved him, they had only been together a little more then a week, and most of that Roxas had spent avoiding the redhead.

Axel nodded and held Roxas close to his body, "I know it's stupid." he buried his nose into Roxas' hair and breathed in the scent he'd so missed, "I know we've only been together for a little bit, Roxas... but you just... you just make me feel so amazing. I love you."

"I... I really, _really_ like you Axel... I've just never had anyone tell me they love me before..." Roxas nuzzled him. "I'm just not sure if I love you yet..." He whispered. Moving closer to him

Axel nodded, "Ok... Ok Roxas..."Axel began to run his fingers through Roxas' hair, "I understand... and... I'll take care of Albel, ok..?" He felt so awful for his poor Roxas, he wished there was something more he could do for Roxas... but Axel just didn't know how to deal with this situation...

Roxas shook his head as he looked up into the redhead's bright green eyes. "No Axel!" The smaller male cried, clinging to his boyfriend. "Y-you can't..! What if Albel trys to hurt you...?" Roxas whimpered. He just couldn't stand the thought of his Axel getting hurt because of him.

"I just want you to stay with me... I've missed you so much you know? I have wanted nothing more the past few days then for you just to hold me tightly in your arms... that's all I've wanted..." He whispered as he crawled onto Axel's lap.

Axel sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around the slim blond; he lifted a hand and threaded his fingers in soft blond hair, "I've missed you too Roxas..." he whispered in the singer's ear. It was amazing how Roxas could just melt his anger away... don't get him wrong, he was still very pissed about Albel: but right now he just didn't want to think about anyone or anything else but Roxas.

A thought occurred to him, though; one that made his heart start pounding in his chest, almost like crazy. He didn't know what to think; should he say something or would it be too weird? Maybe if he kept quiet Roxas would bring it up on his own..?

The blonde sighed softly and closed his eyes. He was so happy right now, so light. As if telling Axel about all this had lifted a huge weight off his chest, the past few days he couldn't even think about going to sleep at all. But now that he was safe in Axel's arms, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in them, knowing he was safe.

A smile crossed his lips slowly as he began to speak "Hey Axel...?" he whispered softly, curling up into his arms. "You know... I... I do think I love you Axel... I really do..."

Axel grinned; screw his thoughts. That was just the most wonderful thing he could have ever heard! He turned and quickly placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, "God, Roxas, you mean it..? You'd... make me so happy, if you did..." His heart was pounding about ten times faster with the confession he'd just heard; it was so loud, that he wasn't even sure if he'd heard Roxas right or not.

If he meant it that is… What was he thinking? Of course Roxas meant what he said!

Did Axel really think Roxas would tease him about something like this?

No.

Roxas would never tease about being in love. He had never even been in love before in his life, Axel ment everything in the world to him. "I mean it Axel. I love you." He smiled as he opened his bright blue eyes and leaned up to kiss Axel softly.

Axel moaned softly as warm, beautiful pleasure filled him; the kind that only Roxas' lips could provide. His eyes slid shut and he pulled Roxas as close as he possibly could...

If only their damn clothes weren't in the way...

Whoa! Way too soon to be thinking like that with what happened to Roxas; but it was a little too late for scolding his body. It had already reacted, though maybe Roxas wouldn't notice. Even if he did, Axel had no intention of doing anything until Roxas approved... with out a doubt in his mind. Now was not the time to try and provoke Roxas into bedding him, even if he hadn't had sex in a week...

A slight gasp escaped Roxas's lips when he felt Axel's erection against his hip. "A-Axel..." The boy whispered, pulling back from him slightly. Who knew Roxas could do this to Axel with only one small soft kiss..? He wasn't quite ready just yet to be having sex with Axel again. But at the same time a strong lust for the redhead grew in Roxas, he needed him. Yet he still didn't at the same time.

Axel sighed and let his hands fall from Roxas so the blond wouldn't feel trapped in any way, "Sorry about that, Roxy." A wide, nervous grin spread across his face, "Guess I'm too much of a perv for my own good. Are you tired..?" he asked, if only to change the subject, "You don't look like you've got much sleep."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been able to really, I was worried about us." He confessed as he stood up and moved off the couch. "I want you to stay over night though... I don't want to be alone anymore. I... I kinda wish that you didn't have to go home at all..." Roxas turned away with a laugh. "But hey, not like you'd want to move in here right? I mean what am I saying?" But Roxas did want Axel to move in with him.

When he thought about it, it just made him so happy he couldn't stop smiling, which was saying alot for Roxas seeing as he rarely did smile much for anyone. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms slowly.

He felt so cold without Axel holding him, as if he needed the warmth of Axel's body to live, as if he'd die without Axel holding him close.

Axel smiled; he was glad that Roxas had brought it up; he probably would have come off like an idiot if he'd said anything. In his happiness Axel stood and wrapped his arms tightly around the blond again; scooping Roxas into his arms, and heading for Roxas' bedroom.

He could hear the faint snoring of Demyx down the hall so he tried to keep his movements and voice to a minimum, "I'd love to move in here with you, Rox; I thought you'd never ask." he cooed before placing a light kiss over Roxas' cheek.

"There are only two bedrooms you know that right Axel...?" He whispered, leaning up the nuzzle Axel as he was carried down the hall towards his room. The old hardwood floor creaked with every step Axel took. Strangely, Roxas had never noticed it did that before.

Axel's smile remained plastered on his face as he shouldered open the door of the blonde's room, "I think that's perfect, if I had a room here I probably wouldn't use it anyhow... you know..?" Axel said with a suggestive wink; then he chuckled softly and nuzzled him.

Axel laid Roxas on the bed and he quickly moved to pull off his socks and shirt, "Just make sure it's ok with your rent agreement; the last thing we need is more trouble."

Roxas laughed softly as well "Your right." He smiled as he snuggled into the bed. "I'd make you sleep on the couch." Roxas smirked. "I mean, why would I want you sleeping with me? Only reason you are tonight is cause I'm cold and your always so warm... your like... my space heater Axel." Roxas laughed moving closer as Axel got into bed.

Axel pouted and poked Roxas in the arm, "Take that back, Roxy!" he leaned in and placed a kiss on Roxas' lips while a slow smirk crossed his face, "Besides, if you start treating me like an item I just might have to make sure you use me regularly... or else I might break down..." he whispered suggestively.

The blonde laughed softly once more, elbowing Axel in his ribs. "Well if you break down I just might have to go out and find myself a new space heater..." He whispered, placing a kiss on the redhead's lips. "I'm sure for someone as cute and innocent as me it wouldn't be to hard to find one..."

Axel grinned against Roxas' lips, "But, would you really want a new one when I'm so much more reliable..?" Axel said as he snuggled up to Roxas' body; he'd missed this so much, just laying and cuddling with Roxas. It made him so happy just to be with close.

"Reliable..?" Roxas smirked and kissed Axel again and wrapped his arms tightly around Axel. "Didn't you just threaten to break down on me Axe?" the blonde haired boy laughed. "Not to reliable if you ask me..." He started stroking Axel's hair softly as he closed his eyes.

Roxas was very tired, but a part of him was scared that if he fell asleep he would wake up with Axel no where to be found. Having him back so easily was just too good to be true right? It had to be a dream, Roxas was sure of it.

Axel smirked, "Well, you know, any space heater you get will break down if you don't give it a... jump start, Roxy." Axel let his eyes fall closed along with Roxas', "You wouldn't get rid of me, would you..?" he asked softly.

Roxas shook his head. "Never Axel, not ever, you remember what I said right? I really mean that" He nuzzled closer to Axel and kissed his neck softly. "You know... if you don't think it's too soon for us... Maybe... we could get our own apartment..?" It was a stupid question.

Like Axel would agree to something like that so soon into this. They really hadn't been a couple for long, and not to mention they had barely seen each other in the past week. But hey, a guy could dream right? The very thought of moving into their own apartment together make Roxas' heart beat a bit faster and gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Maybe Roxas was trying to rush things a bit? Then again he didn't really know Axel was his first serious relationship.

Axel smiled and kissed him, "It's a wonderful idea, Roxas; I'd love to get an apartment with you." Axel nuzzled him and placed a kiss along Roxas' neck, "What about Demyx, though..?" He didn't really care one way or another for Demyx, his heart was simply soaring with the thought of _living_ with Roxas; but he had to be absolutely sure that everything was ok with Roxas.

The blonde laughed. "Demyx would be happy to move back to his mom's house, He never wanted to leave for collage anyways." Roxas couldn't believe that Axel actually _did_ want to move in with him. How lucky was Roxas to have someone like Axel? He really did wish that Axel had only talked to him sooner. "I just made him come live with me cause I didn't want to live alone."

Axel grinned and sought out Roxas' lips again, still with his eyes closed; their lips connected in a slow kiss before Axel spoke again, "So then, everyone will be happy, huh..? I'll start looking right away."

A soft moan escaped Roxas' lips as he kissed him back then nodded slowly. "You want to stay here until you find something..?" He asked softly, kissing Axel yet again. "Do you really want to still be living with Albel until we find a place..? ...and you're really sure about this..? It's not too soon?"

Axel chuckled, "Hold the questions, Roxy, I can only answer one at a time." though he was just teasing, Axel knew exactly how to answer, "Rox, I'm sure I want to live with you, I don't ever want to stay with Albel ever again. This couldn't have happened soon enough."

"Really? You really want to live with me? Just us, together?" He questioned again smiling widely, though Axel couldn't tell with their eyes closed, though. You could probably tell Roxas was smiling just from the sound of his voice, which already seemed to be getting better with Axel there. "Are you still going to be friends with Albel?"

Axel slid his eyes open so he could see Roxas' beautiful smiling face; a grin spread across his face to match the one on his partner's. The were both so happy and excited about this new arrangement; Axel didn't think he could be happier... the only thing that dampened the mood was a sudden thought that struck him, "All I have to do is move out my things, and I'll never see him again." but when he thought about how it would go he was scared about Albel's reaction; would he get violent and try to force him to stay..?

"How is Albel going to take this though..?" He asked opening his eyes as well. "Albel doesn't seem like the type to just let someone walk out of his life..." He whispered, pressing closer to his lover. Roxas was slightly scared for Axel; Albel was a scary guy, what if he didn't want Axel to move out? Then what would they do?

Axel hid his fear with his usual confidence, "I'm a big boy, Roxy; I'm not about to let Albel push me around." Axel leaned close to nuzzle Roxas, so he wouldn't see any fear in his eyes, "If it's really that big of a worry for you, I'll sneak out in the night." he suggested, hoping that Roxas would insist.

"Why don't you skip class and move out your stuff while he's there...?" Roxas suggested. "At least that way he's not there at all so there is no chance of him finding out until you're gone." Roxas nuzzled him back. "I really don't want anything to happen to you Axel..." He whispered. If Albel were capable of raping his best friends' boyfriend, what would he do to Axel for choosing Roxas over him?

Axel bit his lip, "But... Roxas... who's going to be with you after school..?" he whispered fearfully; he'd be horrified and angry if Albel were to get to Roxas again, "What if Albel goes after you..?" he asked softly.

"I'll skip too and help you move you stuff out, Albel won't notice if I'm not there one more day." Roxas nuzzled him. "I'd rather be with you Axel. "Besides, he calls my cell phone and tells me where to meet him. He thinks it's odd if he takes me somewhere right after school."

Axel nodded and held Roxas more tightly to his body, "Thank you, Roxas; I'm so excited to move in with you..." Axel sighed; it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders; though he was upset and frustrated he wouldn't get to deal with Albel physically, but he was happy to get away from him.

Roxas let his eyes slide shut again, smiling more then he was before. "Axel... I love you..." He whispered. Now convinced it was indeed not a dream, all the boy wanted to do was fall asleep in his lovers arms. "I really, really do you know..." Roxas relaxed as he slowly started to fall asleep, with no doubt in his mind he would sleep right through the next day.


End file.
